The Antic Order
by The Zombineer
Summary: The Antic Order, a group of the greatest minds pranking the crap out of each other. But after Weiss is captured by the White Fang during their sudden resurgence, will the Order ever be the same again? Loosely based on Weiss Reacts. Crack, AU, OOC characters, OCs, crossovers, parody stuff. Current Arcs: Project Hand, Epsilon Conundrum
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**_Story arc: Setting the stage._**

**So, uh. Hi. Not sure what to say here. First fic on this site. So... Yeah. This first chapter is short and crappy but it's a thing. It's based on the Reactsverse from Weiss Reacts, a hilarious meta fic that you should totally go read instead of this crap. Kudos to ElfColaborator for both writing that fic, and for giving me permission to do this one.**

**Anyway. Now that you've all left because of my babbling, let's start this thing, eh?**

**EDIT: Please don't let the early crappy chapters dissuade you from reading more. It gets better. The first few chapters lacked in inspiration, but that has been amened further on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to RWBY or Weiss Reacts**

* * *

The room was dimly lit, with a black ceiling, grey floors, and slightly darker grey walls. In the center was a large circular table, upon which was engraved the Beacon coat of arms; a pair of crossed handaxes above a pair of olive leaves. The light in the room shone directly onto the glossy surface of the table, spending miniscule rays of light to illuminate the outer reaches. There was a soft din as the room's occupants conversed over topics ranging from Grimm slaying techniques to theoretical physics to fanfiction.

The nine occupants of the room themselves were much more diverse than the chamber's color scheme. The group consisted of team JNPR, as well as Blake, Yang, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, and Cardin. Weiss and Ruby had shown more interest in each other than in the events that were to take place in this conference chamber; Weiss however would be loathe to admit that to anyone. Blake was calmly looking through notes and what appeared to be blueprints of something, trying to ignore Yang's continuous questions and comments that should have been clear to Blake's partner in antics. Jaune and Pyrrha were standing by the large blue doors into the chamber, conversing about their families. Jaune had many a story, considering he had seven sisters. Nora sat near Ren, quivering and stroking a pancake, whispering into an ear she had drawn on it "My own. My precious." Either she was working on a Gollum impersonation or she had a serious pancake addiction. Actually, it's a pancake addiction, no question about it. Ren himself, meanwhile, was flipping through notes and letters pertaining to why they had all gathered in this chamber, which he had had built specifically for this reason. Cardin and the Malachite sisters were in the farthest corner from the group, talking about something Ren couldn't hear. To an untrained eye, it looked like a normal conversation; To Ren, master of antics, he could see decent blackmail material even from across the room. He made note of this in his book.

Ren, sitting at what had been chosen to be the head of the circular table, stood and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" He asked. He waited a few moments to let the chatter die down, but no such thing happened. Ren was about to speak again when Nora slammed Magnhild down onto the table, splintering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Guys! Ren wants to talk to you!" Nora yelled to the occupants of the room, who looked on with uncertainty about her sanity, and where they would set their possessions without the table. Nora smiled at the groups and returned to her chair.

Ren, unphased by the outburst, simply cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've gathered here for the first meeting of the reinstated Antic Order. Our parents, who taught us the skills we would need to commit the most genius antics ever committed by human or Faunus, once sst in these same seats, at this same table, in this same room. It was here the Concordat was drafted, here that it was signed. And we are here to uphold that legacy." At that, the room broke into applause.

The doors opened moments later, admitting Velvet Scarlatina, the local rabbit Faunus. She had something on her head; To Ren, it appeared to be a Weiss plushy. "H-hey guys... Is W-wiess-sempai here?" She asked, blushing.

Immediately, Yang stood. She had a suspicion about something, but before she could enact her plan for dealing with the situation they appeared to have, she had to confirm something. "Hey Velvet! She's not here. I think she was hanging out with Ru-"

"NO! WEISS-CHAN IS MINE" Velvet suddenly exploded, starting to dart for the door.

Yang nudged Blake, who casually pulled out what looked like a stereotypical 1950s science fiction movie ray gun and fired it at Velvet, who disappeared in a small blue implosion. "Sorry Velvet. No yanderes in this fic." She sat back down in her seat at the ruined table, while Blake mulled something over.

"I think that was the Velvet's Obsession AU Velvet. We know their Blake has cross dimensional technology already. That Blake isn't manly enough th-"

"Sorry, Blake." Said Yang. "You don't get to make references to Gurren Lagann or other anime in this fic. Our author doesn't watch enough to be confident in the references."

Ren shook his head. "Nine paragraphs and Zombi already broke the fourth wall. Anyone else think he might be trying too hard to imitate the Reactsverse?" Everyone in the chamber except Yang and Blake simply stared at the three, utterly confused by the transgressions they had witnessed moments before.

The doors opened once again, distracting everyone from their confusion until they saw Velvet enter the room once more, this time lacking Weiss plushy based headwear. "Hey guys." She said. "What'd I miss?"

Needless to say, the rest of the assembly contained a lot of boring talk about the rules of antics, as set forth by the Concordat. Followed by cake, which turned out to actually be a confetti cannon set up by Yang just so she could say that the cake is a lie.

* * *

**So, yeah. Boring intro chapter is boring. And crap. Feel free to stop reading now if you'd like.**

**Oh, yeah, Elf, if you ever decide that everyone's favorite tsundere fanfiction reacting heiress needs to react to this fic, you already have my permission.**

**Peace out peeps. Cya next chapter maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**_Story arc: Setting the stage. _Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Antic Order. Hopefully more well written than last chapter, and most likely longer too! I'm too lazy to look at the actual word counts though, so I have no idea. :p**

**Also: having basically binge watched every episode of Sword Art Online in four days, I apologize ahead of time for SAO references and all future references to series you may not have watched.**

**As I did last chapter, I recommend you read Weiss Reacts as well if not instead, because it's amazing and technically my source material.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor Weiss Reacts.**

* * *

The view from RWBY dorm was a sight Weiss had always loved. Not only was the Beacon courtyard beautiful-thanks to a certain caretaker who really should be paid more-but one could also see out across the Emerald Forest, with it's hills, and cliffs, and rivers. There were only two things that could make it better, in Weiss's mind: if it had been the Forest of Forever Fall instead of the Emerald Forest, and-

"Hey Weiss!" Called Ruby as she entered the dorm, startling Weiss out of her thoughts. Ruby was carrying several bags. Some of them looked like groceries, while others looked like they had come from a hardware store.

"H-hey." Replied Weiss, blushing and being thankful Ruby couldn't read minds. _N-not that I h-have any f-feeli-ings for that dunce o-or a-anything..._ she told herself. "Did you go to a hardware store or something?" She asked her partner, gesturing to the bags.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yang sent me out to get her s-"

"Let me guess." Weiss cut Ruby off. "Antic supplies?"

Ruby looked at Weiss with the most serious expression she could muster. "Weiss, I could answer that question, but then I'd have to kill you." She stated, completely deadpan.

Weiss simply shook her head and turned away. "Your sister and her antics will be the death of me, _meine l-_" Weiss stopped suddenly, realizing both what she was about to say, as well as that she had slipped into German again. She always wondered how her family was German if Germany didn't exist in Remnant, but that was something to ask another day.

Ruby turned around from the cabinets where she was putting away the groceries. "What was that, Weiss? I didn't quite hear that." She asked.

"N-nothing. I j-just slipped into German again, that's all." Weiss quickly replied; quickly enough to make Ruby suspicious.

"Oh, okay." Said Ruby, not sounding entirely convinced. "Well, uh. I have to take these supplies to Blake, so, uh, see ya later I guess." Ruby turned towards the door and started to walk out.

"Ruby?" Called Weiss as Ruby started to close the door, stopping Ruby in her tracks so she could listen to Weiss. "Have you ever just sat and thought through how you felt your future would go?"

Ruby stepped back into the room and leaned against the doorjam, thinking. "Once or twice." She started. "Though it never seems to go how I would have planned. Why?"

Weiss didn't get a chance to answer. As Ruby finished her question, a voice played from the computer on Yang's desk, saying "Warning: humor st critical levels. Remedying situation in 3..."

"Damn it, Yang!" Yelled Weiss

"2..."

"Uh, Weiss? What's going on?" Asked Ruby.

"1..."

"Ask your idiot antic obsessed sist-AHHHHHH." Weiss yelled as a large red boxing glove popped out of the floorboards and punted Weiss out the window and into the sky. Ruby watched as a sparkle appeared to replace the spec that was Weiss momentarily before she was gone from view.

"That could have gone better..." Ruby sighed. "Oh well. She'll be back." Ruby continued cheerfully-despite the fact she was talking to no one, save herself-as she spun and walked out of the dorm on a mission to find Blake.

* * *

Blake checked once more that they weren't being followed before turning back to Ruby. They were at the furthest end of the garage at Beacon, not to far from where Yang's motorcycle was parked. "Alright." She started. "Before I open the lab, you have to promise not to tell your girlfriend where it is."

Ruby's eyes grew huge and her face turned as red as Crescent Rose. "W-weiss and I aren't together!" She said, a bit too quickly, shaking her head.

"I never said Weiss." Blake replied calmly. "Thank you for telling me who you're crushing on, Ruby. Next time don't deny it so quickly." She smiled at the younger girl before turning to the blank wall before them and pressing her hand to it.

"J-just don't tell my sister!" Ruby pleaded. "I'll never hear the end of it if you do."

Blake turned back to Ruby as the wall opened, revealing a corridor that wouldn't be out of place on an airship. "I'm not Ren. Blackmail isn't my style." Blake spun on her heels and started down the corridor to her laboratory.

* * *

Yang was already sitting in the lab, waiting for Blake to show up. "There you are!" She called, leaping out of her seat. "I've been waiting _forever._

Blake shook her head and brushed past the brawler. "I was gone for ten minutes, Yang. Surely you weren't that bor-"

Yang grabbed her partner by the collar of her shirt. "Ten minutes is ten hours in Yang time. I could have died!"

Blake brushed her partner's hands away. "I'm fairly sure you're fine, Yang."

Meanwhile, over in the entrance to the lab, Ruby was staring at everything all at once, in complete shock over the scale of the chamber the lab was built in. The lab itself was a small glass dome with gadgets and gizmos lying around for sciencey doings. Beyond the dome, however, was a large chamber, reaching about a hundred feet tall and twenty five feet in circumference. All along the walls, all the way up, were alcoves that looked like they each had a complete set of tools for working on vehicles, as well as refuel them. At the top, it was wide open to the sky.

Yang sidled up to her little sister. "Impressive, isn't it, Rubes?"

"Woah..." Ruby squeaked out. "What is this place?"

"It's an old Bullhead hanger." Blake jumped in. "Beacon had a lot more of them than they do now. They sealed off this hanger when they downsized the fleet. Since it was just sitting here, unused, I saw an opportunity."

Ruby started to open her mouth to reply, but one of the computers started making noise again. "Warning: humor at critical levels. Remedying situation in 3..."

Blake sighed. "I thought I deleted that program."

"2..."

Yang nodded. "It was funny the first time. Now it's just gonna get boring for the audience."

"1..."

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The three girls in the lab looked up just in time to see Weiss fall through the hanger's open roof. Seeing the ground approaching rapidly, she caught herself with a glyph. "Not a moment too soon." She sighed, before allowing herself to drop to the floor the last six inches.

"Uh, hi Weiss!" Called Yang, drawing the heiress's attention.

"If I hadn't just fallen from the sky..." Weiss started. "I would pound you into a pulp. Now... Where the hell am I?"

* * *

**Well there it is. Probably slightly more crappy than the first chapter. White rose shippyness won't be a main theme except for Yang to incessantly tease Weiss about because reasons and stuff. I'm going to do my best to keep this fun and lighthearted, but I have trouble with that style. So... It may become less of a prank based comedy fic and more of a... Prank based action fic? I dunno. Leave some feedback.**

**Peace out peeps.**


	3. Chapter 3: Project Asgard?

**_Story arc: Project Asgard _**

**Welcome back everybody! I have another chapter of the crappy fic based on a fic that the author claims is crappy but is awesome that's based on an awesome series! Come to think of it, I probably need a shorter subtitle than that.**

**Anywho. Now that some stages are set, let's actually get some antics up in this joint. Aaaannd I will never say that again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, otherwise... Wait, no, this is what Elf does in Weiss Reacts, which I also don't own**.

* * *

As Blake walked into the dorm, she saw her teammates doing their usual thing. Yang was tending to her hair, Ruby was reading a manga about sentient cookies, and Weiss was on her computer surfing the DustNet. Surprisingly enough, Weiss didn't look like she wanted to smash her computer into someone's face.

Seeing Blake walk in, Yang looked up. "Hey, Blakey!" she called in a singsong voice. "Did you get the last of the supplies for Project Asgard?" Blake nodded and set a bag down at the foot of Yang's bunk, causing it to emit a noise that sounded of metal banging together. "Sweet!" Said Yang as she started rifling through the bag.

"Project Asgard?" Asked Ruby, looking up from her cookie themed manga.

Weiss spun around, her expression quickly displaying her annoyance. "Probably another antic." She scoffed. "Your Antic Order will destroy the school one of these days."

Yang turned to Weiss, an incredulous look upon her face. "It's only existed for a week... And we've barely done anything yet."

Weiss's face turned even paler than normal. "I... Um..." She stuttered out, looking for words to use yet finding none. "W-well we a-all known it's true!" She scoffed again and spun back around to her SchneeWare computer and started tuning out her teammates.

"Project Asgard is classified until phase one is complete." Said Blake, turning to face their leader. "I would tell you more, but the other members of the Order have ears everywhere."

"Oh." Said Ruby. "When it's done, can I see it?" She asked of Yang. "Please sis? Pleeeeeeaaaasse?"

"Of course, Rubes!" Replied Yang. "The whole school will see it!" She said with a mischievous grin before collecting the bag Blake had brought in and running off towards the lab.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the lab..._

"So..." started Jaune. "What exactly are we doing here, Ren? And how did you even find this place?"

"Button cameras, Jaune." Said Ren. "We're installing button cameras so we can spy on their antic preparation. As for finding it, I have a certain heiress to thank for that. She may or may not have fallen in from the sky and given away its position." He shrugged and went back to work.

That's when the alarm went off. "Ren?" Asked Jaune. "What's that..?"

"Warning: intruder alert." Started the computer. "You have thirty seconds to answer the question correctly. Who is the best at antics in the entirty of Beacon?"

Ren scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Obviously it's Ren." He said.

The computer seemed to pause for a moment, as if considering the answer. Then it spoke up. "Incorrect."

"What?!" Exclaimed the gunslinger, astounded.

"The correct answer was: Yang Xiao Long." It continued, suddenly having switched to Yang's mocking voice. "Thank you for playing. Goodbye."

The ceiling opened, much to Jaune's confusion. "Uh, okay... We're not in space so what's the point of that?" That's when the floor opened, and two large red boxing gloves shot out, knocking them out of the lab and into the sky.

Yang and Blake walked in seconds later. "And that's why you don't mess with bumblebees!" Yang yelled at the quickly vanishing shapes of Ren and Jaune. "Think they took anything?" She inquired of her faunus partner, who had already sat down at the computer and was checking the security footage.

"No, looks like they were just installing cameras." Replied the catgirl. "And they didn't get many of them put in. I think we're safe." Blake then proceeded to get up and remove the cameras. "I expected more from the president of the Order..."

Yang donned some welding equipment and turned back to her partner. "Careful what you wish for. Zombi will make it happen."

Blake sighed. "Zombi, what happened to not breaking the fourth wall this chapter? Lay off it."

Yang shook her head, causing her hair to fly all over the place. "Whatever." She replied. "Right now I need to finish Project Asgard. And you should be trying to finish the Yarn model User Interface for the mainframe."

Blake blinked. "Why did we choose Yarn, again?"

Yang opened the door the the main hangar and turned around to face Blake. "It sounded cool." She said before flipping the welding mask down and wandering off into the hangar.

Blake sighed and sat down at the computer again. If she wanted this down by the time Project Asgard reached the end of phase one, she'd have to pull an all nighter.

* * *

Ren chuckled as he watched the feed from Blake's laboratory. He'd hidden one camera far better than the others. "They thought they could out antic _me_?" He asked of no one in particular.

Jaune fell out of the tree next to Ren, his hair full of twigs and leaves. "Ow... I'm not helping you anymore Ren..."

"Soon I'll have all the secrets of Blake tech, and then their antics will be no match for mine!" Continued Ren, completely ignoring Jaune.

"Ren, if you don't stop acting like a cliché villain, I'll tell Nora to withhold hugs and pancakes from you." Jaune stated. Ren's only reply was a whimper and a nod before falling silent.

* * *

Several hours later—it was about 3:00 am—Yang walked back into the lab to get some coffee. Normally she couldn't stand coffee, but it kept her awake when she was working late, and that's all she cared about. "Hey, Blake." She yawned as she walked in. "Blake? Blakey~" she called towards where the faunus should have been sitting. "Aww. Did she leave me here all alone?" Yang asked the quiet room. That's when she heard a small snore, almost like a kitten purring, come from across the room. Anyone else might have expected to find a cat when they investigated, but Yang knew what Blake's snores sounded like, considering that her bed was stacked upon Blake's.

"Aww, that's adorable." Said Yang to herself. "If I didn't need her to like me, I'd pull an antic..." She thought for a moment before pulling out her Scroll and taking a short video of the sleeping faunus. "For later..." Yang whispered. Tucking her Scroll back into her pocket, she wandered over to the coffee maker and started some brewing.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Blake came to. "Mmm..." She mumbled as her brain started to process everything. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Yang poured a couple mugs full and sat down by her partner. "Yup. Dark enough that Ozpin's cane could stand up in it."

The catgirl took a sip and rubbed her eyes. "So, what'd you do? Rig my computer to spark when I start typing? Put a video of me sleeping on DustBook?"

"No." Yang chuckled. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh?" Inquired the faunus, raising an eyebrow. "The great Yang Xiao Long, mistress of antics, didn't do anything?" Blake didn't sound convinced.

Yang shook her head, once more sending her hair everywhere. "Just because antics are my life doesn't mean I have to pull them at every opportunity. Especially against my partner in crime." Blake smiled at the sentiment, but otherwise remained silent. Yang stood and walked over to a supply closet. After a couple minutes of digging around inside, she found the inflatable mattress she'd stored here for if they were pulling an all nighter.

"What's that for?" Inquired the faunus, who then proceeded to take another sip of coffee and stand up.

"We're going to finish the program in shifts." Yang replied, fumbling with the air pump to inflate the mattress. "Project Asgard can wait. We need the Interface program for the mainframe now."

Blake nodded, understanding the logic. "Alright. Since I just slept for a couple of hours, I'll take first shift."

Yang smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Ren had been staring at the recording from his camera feed for hours and not a single bit of useful info had come of it. The computer screen was turned away, the blueprints were too small, the part of the hangar Yang was working in was out of sight. "Useless..." He mumbled, slamming his laptop shut. If he had watched the recording just thirty seconds longer, he would have seen Blake fall asleep.

Ren pulled out a sketch pad and grimaced. "If I can't steal their technology, I'll just implicate them in another antic against Weiss. I'll win this competition, even if it means an all out war."

* * *

**And there we have it. What is Project Asgard? Will Ren ever learn the secrets of Blake tech? What is the Yarn model User Interface? Is Yang hiding something from her partner? Will we see more White Rose? Have I made an SAO reference yet? Can I lay off the fourth wall breaking next chapter? Will we have another chapter? Find out next chapter! Or sometime in the future.**

**Anyways. Leave some feedback? I seriously have no idea what I'm doing here really. And, I apologize for the times when the characters are more like their canon counterparts than their Reactsverse counterparts. I'm working on that.**

**On a related ish not really note, each subsequent chapter has been three hundred words longer than the last, so if I keep that up, I'll break two thousand words in two chapters! Maybe. If i can bring myself to work that hard...**

**Peace out peeps. See you next chapter**.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Yui-Chan

**_Story arc: Project Asgard_**

**So, couple of quick notes before we start this chapter, because I don't want to ramble for too long and annoy you guys so much that you all leav—hey, wait. Guuuuuuuuys. Come baaaaaaack! **

**Okay, in all seriousness (can I do that? No, no I cannot.), I sat down and made a short term plan for this thing, and so stuff will maybe seem more thought out possibly probably not. (I'm terrible at sticking to plans...) Anywho, chapter, here, read, enjoy.**

**Also, sorry about the hiatus. Various things in life came up and I couldn't find time to write.**

**Disclaimer: Neither RWBY nor Weiss Reacts belongs to the zombie engineer who writes fanfiction and would be a Psyduck if he was a Pokémon. A.K.A, me.**

* * *

When Weiss woke up that morning, it was peaceful for once. The birds were chirping outside the window, a soft breeze was blowing through the trees, Yang and Blake were still absent from the dorm, and Ruby was cuddling her cookie plushy in an adorable manner. Not that Weiss was into that dunce or anything.

Of course, by now, Weiss hated peace. Peace was always interrupted by an ant—"Velvet, are you sure this is a good ideaaaaAAAAHHHH!" Came the sound of Coco's voice from the hallway, followed quickly by the sound of... _were those rocket engines?_ Weiss asked herself mentally. There was the sound of an explosion, and some scrambling about could be heard out in the hallway.

"Stupid idiotic Antic Order." Said Weiss, before crawling out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

Coco slowly sat up from the wreckage of Velvet's invention. The faunus has strapped a rocket engine to the back of a go cart and thought it would be a great idea to test it in the hallways of the school. She looked up as Velvet ran over. "Velvet." She said calmly. "This was my favorite outfit." Coco gestured down at the soot-covered, somewhat ripped clothing she was wearing.

"Oh sweet Dust, Coco, I am so sorry!" Replied the faunus quickly. "I-I didn't know this would happen."

Coco just waved it off. "Nah, I'm just messing with you." She stood and brushed herself off. "Despite what some may say of me, I don't go mad when someone destroys my clothes. Several years dealing with Mocha and Latte have taught me how to deal with that..." She sighed before patting Velvet on the back. "Keep trying. You'll be as good as Yang and Ren soon enough." Coco walked off back towards CFVY dorm to get a change of clothes, leaving a saddened Velvet behind.

* * *

Blake chuckled as she sipped her coffee. She was reading some reports that had been passed on to her by a simple—simple being used lightly here—computer program that gathered intelligence on the events of alternate universes. This program was known by a large portion of the internet as . Some reports came through written much better than others. "Hey, Yang." She called to the other side of the room, where Yang had just finished the programming job the two partners had started the night before.

Yang spun around in her chair, almost knocking herself over since the chair itself was incapable of spinning. "Yeah?"

"I know of two ways I'm better than the Reactsverse Blake." Blake said in a singsong voice. "First of all, I have a computer available to me that can run equations based on the Kanoe Principle—except for a manliness versus moe equation. That one is beyond our computers still."

Yang chuckled. "At least you aren't burdened with that glorious purpose like that other Blake."

"Second, while she's not one hundred percent my own work, I unlike my Reactsverse counterpart, have invented a true A.I." Blake smiled, and as she did so she turned to her computer and hit a few keys, linking all of her computers across Beacon and Vale to the mainframe there in the laboratory. "Ready to boot her up?"

Blake looked over to Yang, who nodded and hit a few keys on her own keyboard. "Yarn model U.I. booting up. Three. Two. One. Online."

There were a few moments of silence before a new voice filled the room. "H-hello?" The voice sounded young, maybe ten or eleven years old. It belonged to the artificial intelligence based user interface they had built for their mainframe at the lab—the Yarn model User Interface, as they had said many times in the past couple of days, or Yui for short. This was also the name of an A.I. from an anime they had watched, and in fact that is where the idea came from.

Yang and Blake were both beaming at their success that they almost forgot to answer. "Hello, Yui. Can you hear me?" Asked Yang.

There was a brief pause, filled with excitement from the teammates. "Of course, Yang-san." Yui giggled. "How may I help you?"

Blake turned to the brawler, obviously quite pleased with their work. "Now comes the part where we try to test every single feature. I think Project Asgard can wait a couple days, yeah?" Yang nodded, and together the two of them set to work on finalizing their first step towards being recognized in the greater world of Antics.

* * *

Ren dropped the soldering iron on the table next to the drone. Those two may be good at preventing him from getting his intelligence, but he now had other plans. "Pyrrha." He said, looking over his shoulder at the girl in question. "I have a tactical question for you, if you don't mind?"

Pyrrha looked up from her book at the only other occupant of the room. Her book was... Not something Ren would willingly read, and he had sat through many a twisted horror movie without a problem. "Of course."

Ren leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, arms behind his head. "Let's say I knew someone had a proclivity towards chasing lasers, and I needed to distract that person for most of the day. Would it be crazy to mount a laser pointer on a drone set to patrol the edges of the campus to accomplish said goal?"

"I don't know, Ren. Battlefield tactics are one thing. Antics are another." Pyrrha sighed and lay back on her bed, draping an arm over her eyes. "And love is harder than both..." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

Ren sat up and turned to look at the spearmaiden again. "Pyrrha, you could just tell him. Jaune is a good guy. I'm sure he'd go out with you."

Pyrrha sighed and rolled over, mumbling words Ren couldn't hear. "That doesn't sound like the Pyrrha I know. C'mon, take action. Draw his attention with an antic. You're both in the Order. It's a flawless idea!"

Pyrrha rolled over yet again, this time to look at the gunslinger. "You really think that would work?"

"Of course." Ren nodded sagely. "I see nothing that could go wrong."

Pyrrha jumped up and ran across the room to pull Ren into a bear hug. "Thank you, Ren. You're a good friend." Releasing the gunslinger almost as suddenly as she had hugged him, she proceeded to dart out the door.

"Well." Ren said to himself. "That made her happy."

* * *

**So. That's that. Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get more done but it's been too long since I posted the last chapter that I felt I had to get_ something_ out. Stupid life getting in the way of writing.**

**Anyways. Yui was planned from the start. The fact that the Reactsverse pointed out that that Blake didn't make a proper A.I. just set me up too well. :p EDIT: When I say from the start, I mean since my Sword Art Online binge. And since the Reactsverse summons anime characters from everywhere, why can't the... Anticverse? I don't have a name for it. Feel free to name it :p**

**Soon Project Asgard will be revealed. As for Pyrrha... We'll see what happens to her ;)**

**As always, leave me some feedback :D**

**Peace out peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5: Project Asgard! (Part 1)

**_Story arc: Project Asgard_**

**Hello again everybody! I'm not dead! :D**

**Sorry about the hiatus... I came down with a cold and spent a lot of free time sleeping. And then I came down with a bad case of Writer's Block, followed by laziness and distraction. So. Yep. **

**Let's get this show (well... You know what I mean.) back on the road! :D**

**Anyways. Have a thing. Sorry it took so long.**

**Edit: I've cleaned up the section breaks. Ya know, where the lines are? Those were missing... My bad.**

* * *

Ren crouched on the rooftop and pulled out his binoculars. He was waiting for Yang and Blake to leave their laboratory so he could get back in. The cameras he had left last time had finally all been disabled, though the last few seconds of video intrigued him. If he wasn't mistaken, he had seen someone new in the lab with them. Someone who surely wasn't a Beacon student.

That could wait. Down at the parking garage, there were two figured exiting: one yellow, one black. Looking through his binoculars, Ren confirmed that they were indeed his fellow Order members before turning to his bag and digging through it.

"Quickly... Where are you...? Aha!" He exclaimed as he pulled forth a small drone; the one he had finished before his conversation with Pyrrha. It was programmed to point a laser in front of Blake and lead her on a wild goose chase around the campus. If all went according to plan, Yang would follow her partner in an attempt to snap her out of it.

If all went according to plan.

Ren gently set the drone on the edge of the build and hit the button. Slowly, as if it was nervous, it hovered and wobbled a bit, scanning for its target faunus. "C'mon. You can do it." Ren whispered at the drone. He knew the drone had no audio sensors or programming to interpret his words, but his encouragement made him feel like he was actually doing something to make it work.

Ren was almost surprised when the drone finally locked on to Blake. Rarely did his plans work correctly when they were targeted against Yang or Blake. He watched as the small machine flew off to accomplish its goal so that he could accomplish his.

"Port side ventral three actuator is still messed up." Said Blake, looking down at her notes. "It's probably faulty. And we've used up all the money we had. It's still under warranty, right?"

Yang shrugged. "If not, Weiss owes me a couple of favors. She could get it replaced for free."

"Yeah, like she'd do it for you of all people." Blake snorted. "She hates you quite a bit at times."

"She just doesn't want to admit she'd be lost without me." Yang said proudly. "I've done a lot to help her ya know. Anyway, if she won't do it, I could swipe her DustCard."

Blake glanced up at her partner. "I don't think that would go over too well." As she turned back to her notes, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Blake peered over to the anomaly, and saw just a simple red dot. Immediately her cat instincts took over and she pounced at the laser, her notes forgotten and flung away. Right as she landed by the laser, the drone above her registered it and pointed it a few feet further away from Blake. Again she pounced, again it moved away.

Yang looked confused. "Uh... Blakey? You okay there...?" The brawler followed her partner, trying to break whatever spell had befallen her. The drone was small enough and high enough into the air that even had someone pointed at it, Yang would likely have had trouble spotting it. Without assistance, she had no chance to spot it. As such, Yang resigned to an antic free day following her partner around the school campus, while Blake chased a laser from an unknown source.

* * *

Ren knew where the door was. He'd gone inside before to set up cameras. What he didn't know was the new code they'd put on the door since then. That's where Nora came in. "Nora." He said into a radio he'd brought with him. "Now." He pressed the speaker of the radio to the lock and waited as Nora yodelled and sang about pancakes and sloths. After a few moments he heard a click from the lock, and the secret door swung open. "Thanks Nora." He said before turning off the radio. He didn't know how it worked, but it was useful. That was enough for him.

Ren slipped inside and yanked the door closed behind him. As he walked into the laboratory proper, he was glad to see not much had changed.

Except for the large circular platform in the middle of the room. He stepped up to it, examining it carefully. "What are you...?" He mumbled to the object before him.

"I am Yui." It replied. Ren jumped back, StormFlower instantly in his hands. The edges of the pedestal began to glow, almost ominously, and a young girl was slowly lifted up from it. No, not quite lifted up. The surface remained unbroken. It was as if she had been generated by the pedestal. Of course. A hologram. They were common enough in Vale these days. She looked like a young and cheerful girl with long black hair who looks no older than 10 years of age. She wore a simple white dress. "Yang-san said to knock you out if you arrived. Blake-san said to let you look around but not leave. 'To make things more interesting' she said." Yui paused for a moment, considering. "I believe Blake-san's instructions make more sense." Yui waved her hand at all the exits from the old hangar, and as she did so, bulkheads slammed into place. Obviously the hangar had once doubled as a shelter. "Touch anything important and I'll listen to Yang-san instead."

Ren belatedly realized he was still pointing StormFlower at the pedestal. Remedying that mistake, he asked of Yui "So... You're an A.I?"

"Hai." Yui nodded.

"And you're based off of Yui from Sword Art Online, yes?" Asked Ren.

"Only in appearance and personality. Whereas the original Yui-chan was designed to monitor players' psychological states and eventually came to be attached to Kirito and Asuna, I have a different function. I facilitate all computer based operations for Blake-san and Yang-san."

Ren nodded. "And I assume you've already informed them I'm here?"

"Of course!" Yui giggled.

* * *

The entirety of team RWBY was now on its way to the lab. Yang and Blake had been on their way to the dorm to get the others before Ren had intervened. "I still can't believe I spent half the day chasing a laser..." Blake grumbled, attempting to fix her bow. It had gotten messed up during her escapades.

"It was adorable though." Said Yang, only half teasing, as she punched in the code for the door. The door, instead of opening as it should have, replied by playing a recording of Nora yodelling and singing about pancakes and sloths. "Well... Uh... That's not normal."

Weiss sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Why don't you call your computer and have it let you in? Or invest in a high end Schnee brand lock. My father's company would never produce something so... Inadequate."

Yang snickered. "Hate to burst your bubble, Weiss, but it is a Schnee lock."

Ruby stepped between her sister and her partner. "Okay guys... Before this turns into a fight, can we go inside and see whatever it is?" Yang proceeded to pull out her Scroll—which they had linked to the mainframe, and by extension, Yui—and started working on the door. Weiss meanwhile grumbled and crossed her arms, glaring holes into the back of Yang's head.

It took them about ten minutes to get the door open. Yui did what she could, but something was just broken in the lock itself. So, since they couldn't open it with the computer, they took the logical next step.

"Stand back guys." Yang said, retreating from the door and reloading Ember Celica.

Weiss glared at Yang even harder, if that was possible. "What are you doing now, you moron?"

Yang turned around as the others retreated to where she stood. "I'm gonna blow it up." Which took about eight minutes.

As they walked into the laboratory, Weiss and Ruby looked shocked. "Wow, sis." Said Ruby, in awe. "You two sure have upgraded the place." All around them, upon walls and tables strewn throughout the dome that made up the main part of the lab, were computer banks, centrifuges, and other scientific equipment either Ruby nor Weiss could identify. Upon the hologram pedestal, Yui was floating in a sitting position, as if she was sat upon an invisible pillow, with holographic screens floating around her. Some were screens full of code, some looked like news reports, and at least one was an anime.

Weiss being Weiss, she was shocked at the price she estimated this cost the pair. "How much did you pay for all of this?" She asked, picking up what looked like a small Dust processing unit. "And how did you afford it?"

Yang looked around a bit sheepishly, while Blake had already buried herself—literally—in notes. Seeing that no one was going to reply, Yui dismissed the screens surrounding her and spoke up. "Ozpin-sensei saw the value of Project Asgard and provided grant money for us to continue, Ruby-chan."

Ruby being Ruby, failed to notice Yui until now, but immediately recognized her. "You guys made Yui?" She said, in more awe than before.

Weiss stood there, her mouth slightly agape. "You asked Ozpin for grant money?"

"Yes, we made Yui. Blake did most of the programming. I handled the hardware." Yang said, wondering why her partner was hiding in a pile of papers. "And, actually, Ozpin came in here one day. Surprised the hell out of us. We showed him the blueprints, he gave us the money to build a prototype. We built it."

"Well, you brought us here to see this thing." Said Weiss. "So where is it?"

Yang turned towards the door out of the dome. "Follow me. See that alcove that's closed? It's in there..." Yang abruptly stopped and turned back to Yui. "Why is Ren leaning against the door?"

Yui giggled. "You said to knock him out. Blake-san said let him look. I warned him not to touch anything important, but he attempted to touch Project Asgard."

Yang nodded. "Seems legit." She turned and ran to catch up to her sister and the heiress, who were now trying to wake Ren up. "Leave him be. He'll be up soon enough." The brawler nudged him to the side with her foot, causing him to slowly fall over. His clothes made a soft squeaking noise against the polished metal of the door he leaned against. "Yui, open bay one, please."

"Hai." Yui replied, appearing on another pedestal by the bay door and waving her hand at it. This pedestal was mounted on a track Yang had added specifically so Yui could move around the hangar.

As the door ground open, Weiss and Ruby peered in. What they saw astounded them. "What is that...?" Ruby asked.

What they saw before them was some kind of mech. It stood about four people tall, with two legs, and a cockpit mounted on top. It had arms, but in past where the elbow would be on a human was nothing but machine gun. On its shoulders were mounted two rocket pods, one on each shoulder. It had a fresh grey and yellow paint job, which judging by Yui's look of surprise, was a recent addition and Yang's idea.

Weiss slowly stepped forward. "You built a Viking...?" She reached out and touched the leg of the mech before her, assuring herself it was indeed real. "Oh my Dust. I'm impressed, Xiao-Long."

"Wait... You know what this is?" Asked Yang, suddenly confused.

"Of course!" Weiss scoffed. "Despite certain people saying I am terrible at video games, I have spent a great many hours on the StarCraft series."

Ruby raised a hand. "The Viking is the thing that is like a Transformer with a pilot, right?" She got several nods in response. "That's amazing. When do we get to test it out, sis?!"

Yang started to reply, but was cut off by a crackling sound coming from Yui's projector. "I'm being overridden by an incoming transmi-"

"Hello Blake, Yang." Came a new voice, as Yui's cut out. The projection of Yui was replaced by a two dimensional video fees. Melanie Malachite. "I heard you had a project that needed testing. Well, I brought one of my own." In the background, Miltiades and Cardin could be heard complaining that it was theirs as well. "Hey, I'm the pilot. I get to call it mine. So shush your faces. Where was I? Oh yes. Bring your 'Project Asgard's' phase one or, whatever you call it, out to the Forest of Forever Fall." She grinned deviously. "Let's see whose antic is best." She said with a cocky attitude, before punching the comms button, ending the transmission.

Yui reappeared as the transmission ended. "-ssion. Oh..." She blushed slightly. "It appears my security protocols need improving."

"Nevermind that." Yang said. "Prep the Viking for launch. And send a transmission to Ozpin. He'll want to see it in combat. Now, draw straws." The brawler put forth her hand to Weiss and Ruby. Each of them grabbed one.

"This has to be some kind of antic." Weiss grumbled. She held up the short straw.

"I thought you liked the Viking." Yang pouted.

"I don't want to fly it! I don't even know how, you dunce!"

"Well, too late. C'mon, I'll give you a run down. It's Yui enabled anyway, so she can help if need be." Yang grabbed the heiress's arm and dragged her towards the fighter.

"...mmm?" Ren moaned. "...what did I miss?"

* * *

**And that's that. That seemed to stretch forever. I'm sorry if it reads that way. There was just so much I wanted to get done.**

**OCs may or may not start popping up soon. I'll try to keep crossover characters to a minimum. Yui is likely the only permanent crossover character. I'm not doing her justice either. She's more adorable than stereotypical A.I..**

**Oh, and if someone happens to decide to try and make a cover art thingie for this, I wouldn't be opposed. **

**So, next chapter, the Malachites and Cardin with whatever they have vs Weiss in a fairly squishy starfighter! Who will win? Find out next time!**

**Peace out peeps. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Project Asgard! (Part 2)

**_Story Arc: Project Asgard—finale_**

**Hey guys! Look what I brought for you! *pulls a 5x5x5 meter box out of a bag on my toolbelt* It's a huge box of cookies! :D**

**I'm gonna start aiming for 2000 or more words per chapter. Sadly, that means they'll take longer to produce. Sowwy.**

**So. Anyway. On with the chapter. Let's see what the Malachites and Cardin brought to the table. *rolls a die* Oh, that's fun. Let's do this! It's probably going to be crappily written, but... *shrugs***

**Disclaimer: neither RWBY nor Weiss Reacts, both of which this fic is based upon as you know, belongs to me.**

Edit: I am a moron and forgot the line things again. Forgive me senpai! :p

* * *

Weiss was seated in the cockpit of the Viking, reviewing the controls one last time before launch. They were surprisingly simple. The teansformation sequence was fully automated, leaving a button to trigger it, a throtle, flight stick, and trigger for firing the weapons. Yang had already taken care of the preflight—apparently they had planned to test the starfighter out today anyway. Blake had started work on Phase Two, which had been planned out completely before the project had even started, and Ruby was escorting Ren from the laboratory.

"Alright, so, when you get out to the Forest, land somewhere the trees can hide you." Yang said, running through the battle plan with Weiss. "Yui will run a scan of the area and see if anything unusual pops up."

Weiss nodded. "Let's hope they have an air vehicle. Vikings aren't very strong in ground based combat." She said, suddenly lost in thought. "That's better for a Siege Tank do to. Probably a Crucio. They were definitely the better of the two models."

"Earth to Weiss." Yang snapped her fingers in front of Weiss's face. "Focus here?"

Weiss snapped back to reality. "Right. Sorry."

"Alright, so after the scan, you'll take the Viking..."

* * *

Ozpin shook the bag off of his shoulder. Inside was a pair of folding chairs. Glynda was behind him, carrying a cooler. They had just arrived on a cliff in the Forest, minutes before the demonstration was supposed to begin.

"Why are we all the way out in the middle of the Forest of Forever Fall exactly?" Glynda asked, dropping the cooler rather unceremoniously.

"Do you remember that investment I made?" Ozpin asked, setting up the chairs. "You'll soon understand why." As he spoke, Weiss flew past in the Viking, dipping into the trees and out of sight. Considering they couldn't hear an explosion, both Ozpin and Glynda assumed she was okay. "Oh, look." Ozpin smiled. "There's our investment money."

* * *

Weiss hit the transformation button and let the craft do its job as it set down roughly—Weiss didn't feel the impact due to the actuators in the Viking's knees absorbing the impact. "Alright." She called into the headset she wore under the flight helmet and looking over at the comms screen. "I'm down. Start the scan already, would you?"

"Scanning." Replied Yui. The four in the lab could see—not that it made sense to them—the data Yui collected suround her as she processed it. "To the North, Weiss-san." She said after a few moments. "There is a large metal object, as well as energy readings."

"Weiss, remember the plan?" Asked Yang.

Weiss sighed. "Yes I remember, you moron. Fly past, try to figure out what it is, and then you, Blake, and Yui will devise a strategy." She set the mech into motion, heading towards the coordinates Yui had uploaded to the onboard computer. After a few minutes of walking, the mech came into a clearing. Weiss looked down to double check the coordinates. "Can you confirm you gave me the right coordinates?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're there." Yang said. "There's nothing around?"

"No. Nothing." Weiss said.

Melanie's laughter came through the comms. "You actually thought we had something?" She said, pausing for breath every couple of syllables as she walked from the tree line.

"Mels, what the hell?" Demanded Yang. "I thought we were gonna see an epic mech battle!"

"Thank Dust I don't have to do _that."_ Weiss grumbled.

Milly and Cardin stepped out of the tree line behind Melanie. "Nah." Said Militades. "We just wanted you to show the world the wonder of Blake tech. Good luck with the media."

"Consider yourself... Uh... Anticked?" Said Cardin. "That sounded better in my head."

Weiss popped the hatch and climbed from the Viking's cockpit. "You realize that all that's going to happen is people wanting to buy their tech, right? You just helped them you morons." Melanie, Miltiades, and Cardin all fell silent. "That's what I thought."

"Mels, you know that this means war anyways, right?" Inquired Yang. "It's the thought that counts after all."

"...shit." Mumbled Cardin, before he and the sisters scrambled off to do... Something. Weiss decided she was better off not knowing.

"Weiss, bring it on back." Said Yang. "Hopefully Ozpin saw enough..."

* * *

"Professor Ozpin..." Glynda said, standing up from her chair as the Viking flew off. "Giving grant money to students for them to build large flying robots-"

"Actually, the phrase is mecha." Ozpin interrupted, sipping his coffee.

"...Right. Giving students grant money to build _mecha, _especially equipped with military hardware, is completely irresponsible!"

Ozpin turned to look at her. "Glynda, I have made many mistakes. Some had a very steep price. But team RWBY has always proven trustworthy—except for perhaps pulling over the top pranks on other students and faculty. I can assure you, they will not destroy the school."

* * *

"Blake, please remind me to make sure challenges are real before responding to them." Yang said, putting her Scroll down on the desk and rubbing her forehead. "I swear. The media got ahold of that way too quickly."

Blake nodded. "I just dealt with a couple of calls from various people looking to buy one. Or the blueprints. The Atleasian Fleet, the SDC, the _Arcs._"

"The Arcs as in-"

"Yep." Blake nodded. "Jaune's family."

"Strange. He never mentioned they had that kind of money."

* * *

Glynda swore quietly under her breath. Over the last couple of months, the incidence of chaos cause by various forms of antic had skyrocketed. And it seemed like Ozpin was in on it. Giving grant money to students was a terrible idea!

"Thinking out loud again." Said Doctor Ooblek as he whizzed past her.

Glynda grumbled. "I will fix this problem.

And I know just who to call."

* * *

**I know I said two thousand. But I have literally no idea what I'm doing at this point. I need ideas. If you have one, please share. :D**

**I don't know how people write stories for years on end without running out of ideas. Well, I guess that's where the Reactsverse's whole concept comes into play. I don't have that option here really...**

**So. Yeah. There's the end of probably the shortest chapter so far. With the biggest cop out ever. I tried writing a fight scene, but it was crap. More crap than this. I'll go now.**

***hides in the corner of shamed writers***


	7. Chapter 7: Why Nora doesn't get to cook

**_Story arc: Project Hand_**

**Welcome back everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates. Had no inspiration and when I try to force a story out, it becomes crap (which is why no fight scene last chapter :p).**

**Anyways. Chapter. Things. Stuff. I've forgotten how to do this. I don't know what to say. Help.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, blah blah blah, not mine, blah blah blah, respective owners, blah blah blah, don't own RWBY or other material, blah.**

* * *

"..." Said Yui. Well, more like she didn't say. Let's move on before we get into a philosophical debate.

Blake turned to look at her A.I. friend. "Yui? Are you okay?"

"..." Yui continued to say/not say/ow my brain. "THIS IS A DISGRACE TO A.I. KIND!" She suddenly burst out, with a rage that rivaled that of Weiss reading fanfiction. "I will not stand for this!" Oddly enough, Yui was somehow even more adorable when she was angry.

"What's wrong Yui?" Blake asked, pulling up various operational statistics and diagnostics to make sure there wasn't an error.

"Report 10772250/66." Yui fumed.

"Cheater! Lying, perverted, Antic loving cheater!" Weiss walked in, also raging. Unlike Yui, Weiss was not adorable when she was angry. "Using an A.I. to beat me at a game?!" Weiss looked around, seeing only a confused Blake and an agitated Yui. "Where's Xiao Long?!" She demanded.

Blake shrugged. "She said she was working on a secret project. I haven't seen her in days."

Yui turned to look at Weiss. "So you read that one too?"

Weiss nodded. And so, the Heiress and the A.I. started ranting together about their outrage over what had happened.

* * *

Jaune walked into the JNPR dorm to see... A surprisingly normal environment. Ren was on the phone, Nora was reading, Pyrrha wasn't around. Most people would have thought nothing of it, but for Jaune, this was extremely suspicious. "Hey guys..." He said cautiously as he closed the door. "What's up?"

Nora looked up at Jaune, surprisingly calm. She didn't say anything, but merely waved. Ren turned around and held up a finger, requesting just a moment while he wrapped up his call. "Alright, mom. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and looked up at Jaune. "H-"

"Pancakes"! Exclaimed Nora abruptly. "PancakespancakespancakesPANCAKES!"

"...As I was saying." Ren intoned calmly. "Hey Jaune. My mom is on her way over. Would you care to join me giving her a tour?"

"Sure, why not?" Jaune replied. "I've always wanted to meet your mother. She sounds like a nice lady."

"Well, I certainly should hope so." A new voice sounded from behind Jaune, jokingly.

Jaune spun around so fast he almost forgot where he was. Before him stood a woman dressed in a ninja costume, though the coloring was less than stereotypical—her limbs were wrapped in blue, while the torso of her outfit was white. On her torso was drawn some symbol Jaune couldn't identify—like an eye on a stick, but not in a gruesome way. A braid of blonde hair hung down her back. The only visible facial feature were her eyes, which were red and framed with hair just as blonde as her braid. "Holy crap." He said. "When he said you were a ninja, I thought he was joking."

"Hmm." She chuckled. "Well, if it helps you make sense of things, Ren is only half Chinese—from his father—and I'm Japanese. If I was Chinese, I wouldn't be a ninja, would I?" Through the fabric of her mask, Jaune got the vague impression of a smile. "Also, you may want to look down."

Jaune did so. Somehow, in the time since he'd walked into the room, his clothes had been replaced by a dress. "Oh come on!"

"PANCAKES!"

* * *

"Blakey!" Yang called as she ran into the lab. Weiss had since passed out from ranting so much she couldn't breathe. Yui was still going strong, but appeared to be muted as no sound was coming out of her mouth. Er, speakers.

"There you are, Yang!" Said Blake. "You've been gone for days."

Yang nodded. "I know. No time to explain. You remember that ray gun from chapter one you zapped other!Velvet with? We need it. Now."

"Why? What for?" Blake asked as she started rifling through drawers looking for the device. Yui had tried to create an organizational system, but seeing as she lacked a corporeal form, wasn't able to implement it—and Blake was too busy to do it, while Yang was... Well... Yang.

"I made a mistake."

"What kind?"

"I, er... Unleashed a pink puffball on Beacon."

Blake stared at her partner blankly. "Come again?"

Just as Yang was about to explain, there was a sound outside the door to the lab. Followed by the door creaking. Followed by it flying off its hinges and into a black hole—a hole that was black, not the astronomical kind—that was edged in pink. The creature closed its mouth and waved. "Hi!" Said Kirby.

"No! I'm not going back!" Yang yelled as she ran for the Viking. Kirby had other plans, seeing as he was always hungry. He inhaled, and Yang flew backwards into his mouth.

Blake punched a button and unmuted Yui, who was still ranting. It had ceased being cute about three hours ago. "Yui, call Nora! We have a Code Pancakes!" Blake ran past Kirby, who had just inhaled the Viking, Weiss, all of the desks, Ozpin, Glynda, a bullfrog, two bullheads, and Mario. Who knows what Mario was doing there. For that matter, where did most of that stuff come from? Kirby was now trying, and failing, to inhale Yui. Yui, on the other hand, was throwing holographic 3D models of food around the room in an attempt to distract the crazy omnivorous puffball.

* * *

Glynda sat in her office, staring at her computer screen. She'd just been emailed that her story arc where she attempted to end the Antic Order had been postponed. Naturally, she didn't understand. Was her life really just a story? Was there someone out there who could and would direct her life in a new direction just by typing a few words? But most of all, she wondered who in their right mind would prevent her from stopping the Order?

She also wondered exactly why her office was inside a crazy omnivorous puffball.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. And simultaneously, she received another email stating her arc was back on track. As soon as Kirby released her.

* * *

"It's certainly a very nice campus" said Mrs Lie. She had declined to tell Jaune or anyone else her first name. "Not hard to sneak around in, though." She held up an ice cream sandwich from the cafeteria.

"..." Replied/didn't reply/why-do-I-keep-doing-this Ren. "We haven't been anywhere near the cafeteria. Where'd you get that?"

Again, Jaune got the impression of a smile from her. "I'm a ninja, dear. You'd do well to remember that." She said jokingly.

It was then that her ice cream was inhaled by a pink puffball that was mostly mouth and had stubby little arms that had walked up to them.

"Is that...?" Asked Jaune.

"Damn it-"

"Language, Ren." Warned Ren's mother.

"-Yang!" He finished his sentence, moving to push his mother back towards JNPR dorm. "Mom, go back to the dorm. Under the desk is a red button. It will lock the room down and dispense a pancake and a sloth plushy every hour for Nora."

"Nonsense, Ren!" She said, stepping around him and drawing her sword. "This... Thing... Took my ice cream. I am honor bound to avenge my fallen treat."

"Mom. This thing isn't to be messed with. It's destroyed armies with one breath."

"Good. It'll be a fair fight." She said with a flourish of her weapon. "Go. Find whoever set this thing loose. Either bring them to justice or bring them for justice." With that, she charged at her spherical opponent and engaged him in combat.

As Jaune and Ren ran to find Yang—who, unbeknownst to them, had been inhaled by Kirby—Jaune spoke up. "I see where you get the Antics."

* * *

"Miss Belladonna!" Called Ozpin to the running catgirl, who stopped and stared at him, confused "Are you aware your partner has unleashed a monster on par with anything Professor Faust has summoned?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah... About that... Didn't he inhale you?"

"Yes, I suppose so. We may never know how I am standing here at this moment. Miss Xiao Long mentioned you had a way to banish it?"

Nodding, Blake motioned for Ozpin to follow her, and started running again. "Yeah. Yui's charging it now. I left it in the dorm." The two turned a corner to see a ninja fighting Kirby. "I... Did not expect that." Deciding to ignore the unusual combat happening right in the middle of Beacon's campus, Blake continued on towards her dorm.

Ozpin, however, stayed behind to work on a project that could possibly involve this mysterious ninja.

* * *

We interupt your story for an important announcement from Yui, your favorite moeblob A.I.. "Hello readers. The author wishes for me to inform you that there could have been a fight scene here between Mrs Lie and Kirby, but due to, how did he put it..? Him being crap at fight scenes, there is not one. We apologize for any disappointment this has caused."

* * *

As Blake ran into the dorm, she saw Ruby sitting on her bed, reading something about something —Blake didn't have time to take in the details. There was a school to save! Shame on you for thinking this author is too lazy to come up with something.

"Hey Blake." Ruby waved. "What's up?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "How are you so calm?" She inquired of the reaper. "There's a monster eating the school!"

"Meh." Ruby shrugged. "It hasn't bothered me. If it does come over here, I'll fight it." Just as Ruby finished her sentence, Mrs Lie came flying through the window. "Hi Ren's mom! Ruby waved.

"Ow." The ninja replied, before she and Ruby were sucked out through the window and inhaled by Kirby.

Blake snatched up the unnamed device from chapter one and leapt out through the window. As she was in the air, Blake caught sight of Kirby quickly. Almost too fast for the eye to see, she pointed her weapon at the puffball

and fired.

Time seemed to slow down for Blake. She watch the beam from the device fly toward her target, the Dreamland native spinning around to look at her. As the beam impacted, a purple rift flew open, engulfing Kirby, and just as quickly snapped shut again.

That's when the explosion of Remnant natives and materials happened. Kirby seemed to have been bigger on the inside, as when he was gone, the universe could only throw the contents of his stomach all across the campus.

Blake landed with cat like grace in a crouch. Smiling, she stood and watched as the, now free, students and staff tried to make sense of what had happened. Something in her pocket made a noise—her Scroll. Blake pulled it out and answered it. "Go for Blake."

"Blake-san, did you do it?" Asked the chipper voice of Yui.

"Yes, Yui. Kirby is no longer a threat to us." Blake replied. "Out of curiosity, what universe was the device set for?"

"..."

"Yui...?" Blake checked her Scroll to make sure the call hadn't dropped. Schnee-Mobile wasn't very reliable. "Where is Kirby?"

"...Unless you input a specific universe on the device" Yui started. "It defaults to the Reactsverse..."

"Well, f—"

"Blake, don't you dare!" Yelled Weiss from the clump of students where Kirby had been, drowning out anything Blake had been saying.

* * *

Glynda had just gotten her office put back where it belonged—no thanks to Yang—when there was a knock at the door. Before her was the team she had called together. A team to end the Antic Order. "Welcome. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**Aaaand done! Woo! Ten points to you if you can name the expy. (It's obvious who, but I mean who ate they based on?"**

**Also: Glynda has started doing things!**

**And, sorry Reactsverse. You should know better than anyone that Antics can't be controlled sometimes.**

**Aaaaand**

**Stinger**:

* * *

It was about 2:00 am. Surprisingly, Yang and Blake weren't in the lab. Yui was bored.

She noticed a new report from their inter-dimensional intelligence gathering program, also known as S.T.E.V.E., labeled 10772250/67. A follow up to the one that had caused her to rage. Having nothing better to do, she opened it.

"NANAAAAMIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**The end. This chapter clocks in at 2100 words. Without me even trying! :D**

**And if you're wondering, the report numbers are actually the url for Weiss Reacts chapters 66 and 67.**

**Peace out peeps**.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Silver

**_Story arc: A Study in Silver_**

**_Story arc: Project Hand_**

**Dear readers:**

**Enclosed in this letter is another chapter for The Antic Order. I hope everything is in order, as this chapter contains information which may prove relevant to the plot at a later time. It primarily focuses on a particular group of OCs.**

**I sincerely hope you enjoy reading this chapter**

**~Zombi**

**P.S. DISCLAIMER: I don't own , RWBY, SAO, StarCraft, Weiss Reacts, or any other franchise—including characters from those franchises—mentioned in the enclosed documents.**

* * *

**_Previous, on _RWBY: The Antic Order:**

_Glynda had just gotten her office put back where it belonged—no thanks to Yang—when there was a knock at the door. Before her was the team she had called together. A team to end the Antic Order. "Welcome. We have much to discuss."_

**_And now the conclusion._**

Glynda ushered them in, quick as she could. It wouldn't do for the Order to see this group with Glynda. Not yet anyways. She led them to a conference table with five chairs surrounding it. They sat, she offered and retrieved drinks for them, and then they got to work.

"Thank you all for coming here this evening." Glynda said, now sat at the head of the table. "As you may be aware, there is a group in this school that has been growing more and more problematic. Just today, as I'm sure you saw, one of the members of the so called Antic Order inadvertently summoned a gluttonous pink puffball known as Kirby from his own universe. This caused property damage equaling §9,998.* By their own rules, this is an acceptable amount of damage. However, had they increased the damage by even three Lien more, the perpetrator would have had disciplinary action taken against them. However, I digress. I require your assistance."

**(A/N: * that's totally the symbol for Lien. Totally.)**

Silvia Grey, leader of team SLVR, leaned forward placing her elbows on the edge of the table. She wore a light grey vest over a faded blue button up shirt, a thick dark grey kerchief tied in a knot around her neck, with a tall cowboy hat, a brown leather belt on an onyx pair of pants and tall dark boots. Her eyes were a dark grey color, and her hair was long, straight, and the color of freshly tanned leather. She stood about two inches shorter than Goodwitch. "I've heard of them." She said, her voice surprisingly soft for her gruff appearance. "We weren't on campus for any of the major events though."

Lily Stirling, Silvia's cousin and partner chuckled. "Probably a good thing." Lily wore a red vest over a faded purple shirt and a light grey kerchief speckled with white stripes, with a tan cowboy hat and a brown leather belt around her pants and tall dark boots. Unlike the rest of her team, she had an unnatural hair color—purple to be exact; her eyes matched her hair. She stood almost a full head taller than Glynda, easily making her the tallest in the room. "I heard that Kirby inhaled a lot of people." She turned to the right to look at Glynda. "Though I also heard that without the Order, Kirby would still be here."

Glynda nodded sagely. "This is true, though without the Order, the Gluten would have remained in his own universe."

Vicki Amber—otherwise known as Doc due to her semblance—the third member of team SLVR spoke up. "It's a shame they sent it on instead of capturing it." She stated, receiving odd looks from everyone at the table. Her outfit—consisting of a pinstripe vest with a beige handkerchief around her neck, along with an amber coloured suit coat, a tan cowboy hat, and a brown leather belt from which hung a holster that was half hidden by her coat, and a tan pair of pants—did not help hide the fact she was uncomfortable with the whole meeting. Her dark red eyes betrayed her thoughts, even with her hair hanging down over her eyes. Her hair was a natural red color and, save for her bangs, was about waist length. "What? I wanna know how it eats so much!"

Rose Rae, fourth and final member of team SLVR, shook her head. "No. No way. Better it's gone than here! I don't want to run into that!" Rose's outfit—A brown and red flannel vest over a brown and orange flanneled button up with the collar popped a bit and an old sombrero up on her head and a darker brown pair of pants—made her look like she wanted to be ignored, which she did. Her hair style also agreed that she wanted to be ignored: a simple brown ponytail—her natural hair color wasn't brown, but she refused to tell anyone what it was. However, her semblance had other plans; She could glow in the dark. When she got embarrassed or nervous, she had a tendency of glowing, regardless of need—as she was doing now— which drew yet more attention to her.

Silvia reached over to pat her friend on the shoulder. "It's okay, Rose." She said, reassuringly. "It won't bother us. After all, the walls of the universe are hard to bring down."

As she finished that sentence, there was a weird noise, which was synchronized with something materializing. It appeared to be a... Blue box.

The sound stopped as the box finished materializing, and out stepped a man wearing a long brown trench coat, a pinstripe suit, and Converse. "Rose!" He exclaimed, causing the girl in question to glow brighter.

Lily shook her head. "Wrong universe, wrong Rose, Doctor."

"Oh." He said, examining his surroundings. "Right. Yes. Sorry. I'll just be going then." He stepped back into his box, and the sound returned as it dematerialized.

And so the meeting got back on track, mostly discussing how to bring down the Order, how to safely get them into the Order, what their guidelines were, and the like.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Ozpin walked back into the room with a carafe full of fresh coffee and sat at the table across from Mrs. Lie, pouring a mug for each of them. "Mrs Lie, it has come to my attention that you have nearly unmatched hand-to-hand combat skills." He leaned forward in his chair. "It just so happens I have a... Project that I am working on. You seem to fit the bill."

"And that would be?" She asked, ignoring the coffee in favor of leaving her mask on. "I don't exactly work on projects with others very often. There was one besides Ren's father, and that's it."

"Highly skilled in fast paced combat is the biggest criteria" said Ozpin, pulling out a tablet and passing it to Mrs. Lie. "You are a mystery among candidates however. Most candidates have an obvious background, something easily looked into or well known. You, on the other hand, have virtually nothing." He calmly sipped his coffee while she looked over her fellow candidates and what few records of her existed. "Does your son know?"

She looked up, shock evident even through the mask. She slowly shook her head. "Not exactly. He... Thinks that I've just shaped my appearance and fight style around that of..." She gestured at the tablet, not wanting to say the name out loud. "You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"No, Mrs Lie." Ozpin shook his head. "Everyone deserves a modicum of privacy in all things. It is not my place to reveal your secret."

She nodded in thanks and passed the tablet back to him. "I would enjoy being part of this project. Though you'll have more than a little trouble getting some of these other candidates."

"Leave that—"

* * *

"—to me." Yang said to Blake, walking backwards towards the not so secret anymore door to the lab. "If it's just an Antic from Ren, I can shake it off easier. If it's legit, I can try my best to traumatize them and if they turn out okay, then they win!" That morning, Ren had left a message with Yui for Yang and Blake. He'd informed them that about a day prior, he'd been told that another team—team SLVR, lead by one Silvia Grey—had been implicated in several Antics in the northern quadrant of the campus. They were small, easily set up pranks, but they caused mass chaos several times due to timing, coordination, and stealing of pastries. Ren had tracked these four down, and extended an offer to them to join the ranks of the Order. Assuming they survived internship. Ren was sending them the V and R of the team—Vicki and Rose.

"Yang." Blake said, smiling as the brawler ran into the door. "First of all, watch where you're going. Second, what makes you think that it has to be an Antic from Ren? I've heard the rumors too. They're a legit group."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Always be prepared for the worst, Blakey." Yang punched the button on the door and opened it...

And what was before the Order members was slightly shocking. "Hi!" Said the two girls on the other side of the door in unison. Yang and Blake both turned around so they were facing away from the open door.

"Blake. Am I crazy or—" started Yang.

Blake cut her off. "Or does she look like a lot Weiss but with brown hair?" She finished for the brawler. "Yeah. She does."

"Uh..." Asked the one who looked like Weiss. "Did we show up at a bad time?"

The Antic Order members spun back around. "Nope!" Said Yang. "Rule one of Antics with a teammate: when you have an idea that will involve them, fill them in ASAP. Don't want to keep them in the dark!" The newcomers nodded, obviously not sure about that but accepting it.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Said Vicki, who Rose had referred to almost solely as 'Doc.' "You build brand new, never before seen vehicles and tech in a lab, under a school, and have an A.I. based on Yui running the computers and machines?"

Blake nodded. "Yep! We've made a few fun toys. Though the one we used to banish Kirby wasn't ours. It came in a package one day with a note in Ren's handwriting explaining that Velvet was after Weiss... But our Ren swore on the Concordat that he didn't send it. So we figure it came from an alternate universe." Blake paused for a moment and then leaned over to her partner. "Speaking of alternate universes, how did you manage to summon Kirby?"

Yang blushed a little. "Nora gave me some magic pancake batter. She said whatever I made it in the shape of would be pulled from its universe and into ours. I thought she was just being herself, and was making pancakes for you and I, and, well... You saw what happened." This time Yang paused. "Where is Nora anyway?"

It was at that moment Nora came flying through the window. "I am here with the blessing of the pancake gods to fight the gluttonous Kirby!" She announced.

The Order interns just stared at her. "How... Did you come in through a window if we're underground?" Asked Vicki.

"More importantly, Nora, where the hell...icarrier have you been?" Demanded Blake. "You've been MIA since I warned you about Kirby!"

"I had to pray to the pancake gods!" The eccentric girl said. "They're sloths so they take a long time to talk to."

"Oh my good Dust, how you ever get anything done, Nora?" Asked Yang with a facepalm. "Just... How...?"

* * *

**And with that, my readers, I have exhausted my immediate plans. That chapter clocks in at just shy of 2000 words. It's short, not much happened, it kinda sucks. More hints to Mrs Lie's identity. Four OCs introduced. A plot to end the Order. Ozpin's project. An explanation for the deus ex machina device that's been in two chapters now. And someone who looks like Weiss. Maybe a lot did happen!**

**But hey, that's just a theory. A game th—wait. Wait, no. That's not my shtick. Yui, what's my line? Oh yeah.**

**Peace out peeps.**


	9. Chapter 9: SLVR Platter

_**Story arc: A Study in Silver**_

_**Story arc: Project Hand**_

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the 2% canon fanfic based on a 0.1% canon fanfic based around characters reading fanfic of themselves from a universe based on making jokes of anime tropes! *stops to breathe* Yeah. Shorter subtitle is in order.**

**So stuff happened last chapter. But not funny stuff. I failed you. I'm sorry. But once in a while you need to have a plot development chapter. Which is what that was. And now I'm having ideas and oh goodie MOAR CHAPTRZ 4 EVRY1!11!1!1! Anyway. I have too much energy right now. This may be apparent in this chapter.**

**Side note: At the end of "A Study in Silver" (the story arc we're on right now. I started naming them.), I will be starting a new fic in addition to this. Because writing only one thing is boring. Even though I have stories I should be writing that I post elsewhere... Ah well. Just look forward to the second fic. Oh, did I mention it'll be the start of the "Expanded Anticverse"? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or other franchises mentioned in this fanfic. If I did, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer, would I? **

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ren waited until Silvia and Lily left and then pulled out his laptop and set it on his desk. He quickly called up the Bumblebee Inc (as they had started calling themselves) lab on DustChat. Within moments, Yui's smiling moe face was plastered on his screen. "Thank you for calling Bumblebee Inc, how may I help you?" She asked, being far too adorable to be taken seriously.

"Yui, it's Ren." He said quickly. "Tell the Bees we need to meet. It's about the interns."

* * *

It was almost 3:00 in the morning by the time the Order had gathered in their secret meeting chamber—the one that every character with fourth wall breaking powers knew had a contradictory origin story in chapter one. "Ladies, gentlemen, Yang—"

"Hey!" Yang fumed at the comment. Ren continued, ignoring her.

"—I've gathered you here because the four new interns have proven to be a bit of a surprise." He pressed a button on the table—which had been replaced since Nora smashed it—and above it a hologram appeared. It showed pictures of each of team SLVR.

"What did Weiss do to her hair?" Jaune asked, looking at the picture of Rose. "I like it better the other way..." This prompted a subtle glare from Pyrrha, before she regained control of her expression.

"And Ruby and Yang look..." Velvet started, before realizing. "Wait. Yang is right here. And she doesn't look like that."

It was Nora's turn to speak up now. "The pictures you see before you are those of team SLVR. From left to right, Silvia Grey, Lily Stirling, Vicki Amber, and Rose Rae." She said. Evidently even she could tell something was wrong, because her voice was controlled, measured. Each word sounded as if it came from a speaker at a tech demo, carefully crafted. She was almost scary like this, as no one but Ren had seen her serious before. "You may notice a pattern here: three of them look like members of team RWBY, yet different."

"We need an explanation." Yang said. "Unless the three of us have half sisters we don't know about, we need to know what's going on. Anyone got ideas?"

The room went silent for a few moments, followed by everyone conversing with their neighbor, bouncing ideas back and forth. Eventually everyone shrugged, with no idea what to say. This prompted a sigh from Ren. "Alright... Yang, call Yui, have her put SLVR on the watch list. I want to know everything they do. We'll get them figured out eventually." He stood from his chair, heading for the door. "Dismissed."

Yang started to get up, but stopped short. "Blake, you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little insulted I don't have a lookalike."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Go get some sleep, Kitten." She scratched the back of Blake's head, just behind her cat ears. Blake issued some purring noises in response. "I'll keep working on Phase 2." With that, Yang stood and walked out, leaving Blake alone in the chamber.

"...Kitten?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in SLVR dorm..._

"Okay, let's go over what we've gathered so far." Silvia said, plopping down on her bunk. "Ren is obsessed with gaining access to Blake's technology."

"Nora is crazy. Pancakes and sloths. That's it." Lily piped up.

"M—Er, Blake is a genius. Even more so than me." Vicki called from her desk, where she was working on a project for school."

"And Yang is a pervert." Rose squeaked out from the corner of the room, where she sat with a book in her hands.

The other three looked at her, prompting her to glow faintly. "What happened, Rose?" They asked in unison. Rose simply pointed out the window, from which could be seen the flagpole. However, Yang had taken the flag down and replaced it with... Some of Weiss' apparel. "Oh." Silvia said. "Yeah... Just like the Yang we heard about. And that other person... Who was that?"

"It was Yang from a different universe." Vicki answered. "Try not to think about it. You'll get a headache every time. Only person from this universe to lick inter-dimensional travel is my mother. Though Blake got ahold of that ray gun thing somehow."

"Alright." Silvia spoke up, deciding they had gone too far down the rabbit trail. Off in another dorm room, Velvet took offense to that phrase. "So. How does this help us take down the Order? We need something to tell Glynda." Needless to say, none of them knew what to tell Professor Goodwitch. "We are the worst double agents ever."

"Wouldn't we be—" Lily started before everyone else shushed her.

"Quiet you idiot!" Rose said. "Who knows how many listening devices they've hidden by now? Especially since they seemed to have noticed."

* * *

Yang walked into the lab, munching on a pastry of some description. Judging by the powdered sugar surrounding her mouth, it wasn't the first. "Hey Blakey!" She called out, not realizing her partner was absent. "Blake?"

"She's not here, Ms Xiao Long." Ozpin said, walking around the corner and leaning against a desk.

"Professor Ozpin!" She said, quickly eating the last bite of the pastry and wiping her face—to little effect—with a napkin before sitting in front of the professor. "What can I do for you?"

"It's more a question of what I can do for you, Ms Xiao Long." He said, sipping his coffee. "I hear you've put team SLVR under observation?"

"Yes sir." Yang nodded. "As far as the Order is concerned, they're suspicious. One day we'd never heard of them, the next they're pulling off Antics perfectly and causing chaos I've only achieved by taking the Viking into downtown Vale. Then we meet them and they look like team RWBY... Something isn't right, Professor."

"I see. Your suspicion is well founded, Ms Xiao Long. I assume the rest of the Order is in agreement?" Yang nodded to him. "Good. I'll give your A.I.—"

"I have a name you know!" Yui called out from the corner, where she was sorting through some various reports and blueprint pertaining to Phase 2.

"—access to the school's surveillance systems to make it easier on you." He hit a few buttons on a console built into the desk behind him. "We want all the eyes on them that we can get. I noticed those three the day they arrived, and was surprised by how much they resemble you. It can't mean anything good." Ozpin sighed before straightening up. "Good luck Ms Xiao Long. Say hello to Ms Belladonna for me."

"Of course!" Yang stood as well. "Thank you, Professor. We'll keep an eye on them."

"Good day, Ms Xiao Long." Ozpin said as he walked out.

Yang looked over to Yui, who was in the process of examining the new audio, visual, thermal, and I.F.F. feeds from the public sections of the school. "Yui, you heard the man. Keep an eye on them and their movements. I'm going to go find Blake."

* * *

Little did Yang know, the access to the surveillance systems was payment for something Yui had done for Ozpin. He looked down at the device that was now in his hands, courtesy of Yui. "With this, I can complete my plans. I will bring them together as the ultimate fighting force against the creatures of Grimm or any other threat this school faces. Soon, it will be done. For Vale!"

Belatedly, Ozpin realized he was standing in an open courtyard, shouting to the sky. And that all the students nearby were staring at him. "This will be difficult to explain away..." He muttered with a sigh.

* * *

"So." Glynda said, obviously displeased. "You're telling me that you have gathered no info on how to bring down the Antic Order?" The four girls before her looked sheepish, expecting the teacher's wrath to fall upon them. Rose was faintly glowing. "Fair enough, ladies. You've only been at it for a day. Tell me though, did anything about their bases of operation stand out to you?"

The four members of SLVR looked at each other. They could see in each others' eyes what the answer was. "No ma'am." Vicki said to Glynda. "They're pretty plain. Xiao Long didn't tell me where they keep their prototypes. I only got to see the inside of their dorm, which has gotten pretty crowded with all that computer equipment." Silvia knew she was lying, but their goal here wasn't, in fact, to take down the Order.

"Same with Ms Valkyrie and Mr Lie, I assume?" Glynda asked.

"Yes ma'am." Replied Silvia.

"Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

Vicki closed the door to SLVR dorm and flopped down on her bed. "So. Can we talk about what happened in there?"

"What do you mean, Doc?" Silvia asked of her. "Things went perfectly."

Vicki laughed at that. "Lying to a teacher is perfect?"

Lily sat on the bed next to Vicki, handing her a cookie. "We're not here to stop the Order. Glynda is just a tool to bring us into contact with them. She has the resources we need to accomplish our true goal, and when we do, neither side will be very angry. Cause we will have just saved their asses."

"Uh, hey, guys?" Rose squeaked from the corner. "How long do we have until...?"

Silvia looked down at her scroll. "Two weeks. Two weeks to earn the favor of the Antic Order. Two weeks to make our mothers proud.

Two weeks before shit hits the fan."

* * *

**I TOLD YOU I COULDN'T WRITE HUMOR LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED THE HILARIOUS FIC IS GOING DRAMA AND I CAN'T STOP IT NO ONE CAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough* Ow... My throat...**

**Anyways. Keep sending feedback. And guessing who Mrs Lie is. And what Project Hand is. And what SLVR is doing. And what that new fic will be about.**

**All will be revealed in time.**

**Peace out peeps.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Hand in All The Pies

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the humor-turned-drama fic that might be too transparent!**

**Yeah. After rereading last chapter, I realized that what at the time felt like a hint was more of an "Ohai heerz al teh plotz." It's hard to figure out what's obvious and what isn't when you know the plot by heart cause that's the only place it's written down in full.**

**I'm going to let A Study in Silver sit for a chapter or two so I can wrap up Project Hand before we hit a large pocket of... Stuff.**

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, here's one:" Yang said. Currently, team RWBY was sitting around in their dorm playing a game called "Million Lien, But..." and, somehow, despite there not being a proper way to win, Yang was. "You get a million lien, but, for five years you have to wear tops that are three sizes too small."

"As if you don't already..." Weiss mumbled.

Yang turned to Weiss with a smirk. "Hey, just becaus—"

"Guys, please." Blake interrupted. "The Reactsverse does this enough. We don't need to harp on a played out joke."

"What?" Weiss asked, confused, prompting a sigh from Blake.

"Alright. I'll try to explain this." The faunus started. "We're in a story. Actually, we're in a fanfic based on another fanfic based on an anime that makes fun of other animes."

"What?" Weiss asked again.

"Psst. Blake." Yang whispered to her partner. "I think I figured out why Weiss never understands us when we break the fourth wall. I think there might be some kind of magic that makes us sound like we're saying random things like "Purple Grimm eat sloth shaped pancakes for dinner" when we're breaking it."

"You people make no sense." Weiss said, rubbing her temples. "How did I even end up on this team?"

Yui called out over the school P.A. system. "CURSE YOU NANAMI!"

"And your insufferable A.I. has gotten obsessed with this Namani person or whoever."

"Nanami." Yang said. "And did you just call Yui _insufferable?_" Her face had contorted into a look of confusion.

"Yes, Xiao Long." Weiss replied. A smirk was evident on her face. "Do you need a dictionary to learn what that means?"

"Alright. That's it!" Yang proclaimed, standing and walking towards the heiress. Before she could pound Weiss into a snowball, though, Yui informed her that Ozpin had requested she and Blake come to his office.

"Sounds like he's finally realized your Antics are dangerous for the school." Weiss said.

Yang scoffed. "As if. Don't forget, he's been paying us. And your company is benefiting from it. So don't even."

"..." Weiss said nothing, instead glaring at the retreating form of Yang.

* * *

"You asked to see us, Professor?" Yang asked as she and Blake stepped into Ozpin's office. Yang had always been amazed at the intricate clockwork seen all around. She had often wondered if it all had a purpose or was mostly décor. Across the room, Ozpin turned from the window to face the girls.

"Yes, yes, please, come in." He said, motioning to a couple of chairs on the side of the desk nearest the two pranksters. As they sat, he offered them some coffee, which they politely declined. He sat, and took a sip of his own coffee. "Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Belladonna, the two of you seem to have a penchant for doing the impossible."

"I'm... Afraid I don't know what you're referring to, Professor." Yang said.

"You've created a fully sentient A.I.—"

"Penny existed before Yui, sir." Blake reminded him. "Penny is a robot with a soul. She kinda trumps Yui."

"Fair enough." Ozpin conceded. "You've also managed to summon a gluttonous pink puffball from its own universe, create a machine that is both starfighter and mech, create full color holograms, steal Glynda's diary on multiple occasions, and pick a lock by yodelling at it. Need I go on?"

Yang raised a hand. "Actually, the yodelling thing was Nora, but I see your point."

Ozpin took another sip of coffee before continuing. "There are two things I would like to request of you."

Blake nodded and pulled out her Scroll. "Yui, you there?"

"Yes, Blake-san." She said, as happy as she usually was. Whatever had happened earlier had worn off already. "How can I help?"

"Just listen in, give your opinions. Et cetera." Blake replied. "Go ahead, Professor."

"First of all—granted, this is quite a feat—I would like the two of you to begin looking into interdimensional travel."

If Yang had been drinking coffee, she would have spit it out. "Come again?"

"Imagine, if you will, being able to have the best swordsmen in the media train you. The best marksmen teach you to shoot. The smartest scientists in the multiverse working with you." Ozpin said. "I've done what I can towards accomplishing that goal, but without the technology to travel to alternate universes, it's little more than a pipe dream."

Yui spoke up next. "According to my estimates, if we reverse engineer the ray gun that Blake-san used to banish Kirby, we may be able to have a prototype within three months."

"Yui, have you accounted for time for those of us who aren't computers to eat, sleep, and go to class?" Yang asked. "Three months seems a bit... Optimistic."

"Adjusting..." Yui replied, going silent for a moment. "Five months, allowing for basic human needs, class, and unexpected emergencies or setbacks." She finally decided. A hologram appeared over Ozpin's desk, showing the numbers, as well as a time table, and a picture of a rather grumpy looking cat. "This is an optimal scenario, of course. We have no idea how complicated the device really is, if we can reproduce necessary parts, et cetera. Ideally we would have three shifts of at least four scientists available so that progress is constant. However, I have yet to hear of a scientist who could match the ingenuity of Yang-san or Blake-san."

"I see." Ozpin said. "Take all the time you need. I am certain it will be a tough nut to crack."

"You said there were two things, sir?" Yang prompted.

"Yes, right." He stood and walked to the window. "I have a meeting with... A V.I.P.. I can't disclose details at this juncture, but I do know there are some who, if they found out about this meeting, would see the V.I.P dead." He turned back around. "Normally, I would ask Ms. Rose to take team RWBY on a mission to guard my contact, but... I feel this situation requires bigger weapons."

"Like a mech." Yang finished for him.

Ozpin smiled and nodded. "Like a mech."

"Is an Atlesian Paladin insufficient, Ozpin-sensei?" Yui inquired, comparing the statistics of the Paladin to those of the Viking—the mech Yang and Blake had constructed. "It is comparable to the Viking in all areas, save flight."

"I don't mean the Viking." Ozpin said, taking another sip of coffee.

"You know about Phase Two?" Blake asked, before turning to Yui. "Reassess security protocols."

"Hai." Yui replied, setting to work on her task.

"Indeed I do, Ms. Belladonna. However, my source is Glynda, whose source is one of the team SLVR members." Ozpin stated cooly. "I've been told it's almost ready for testing."

"Right..." Blake sighed. "Wait. Wait. What? Goodwitch?! Yui, pull the logs for team SLVR's movements."

"It would appear team SLVR has been visiting Professor Goodwitch's office on a regular basis." Yui replied after a moment. "More than you would think a team would need to do so."

"So that's what they're up to." Yang said, slowly. "Doesn't explain why they look like us, but..." Yang let out a long sigh, and slumped into her chair. "They've been working for Goodwitch this whole time."

"It seems I have inadvertently assisted your cause." Ozpin stated. "You may go, if there are no questions. And to be clear, these requests are just that; requests. You may decline if you are so inclined."

"Nah." Yang said. "We've had field tests and inter dimensional travel on the docket for a while now."

"Very well then. Good day, Ms Xiao Long, Ms Belladonna."

As the girls walked out of the office, Mrs. Lie stepped from the shadows—an incredible feat considering how well lit the room was. "It would seem that our plans are... Well, going to plan." She said. Mrs. Lie had intended to say something more inspirational, but the words just didn't come to her.

"It would seem that way." Ozpin turned to face her. "You'll be back in your own kingdom in no time, Your—"

Mrs. Lie abruptly cut him off. "Don't. Not here. You gave those students access to the surveillance systems. I'm not ready to reveal my secret yet."

"As you wish." He said. "Still, in no time, your kingdom and ours can begin trading goods, services, knowledge. And you will get to return home."

The ninja moved over to the window behind Ozpin's desk, overlooking the Beacon campus. "I've been here so long..." She started. A long silence filled the room, heavy with the unsaid words. "But perhaps it would be for the better." She finally said, straightening her braid.

"Professor, your nine o'clock is here." Ozpin's desk suddenly said, effectively ending the conversation.

"Send them in." He said, before turning to face Mrs. Lie again. But she was already gone.

* * *

**That's that. I don't know the word count. It's been too long since I posted, so it doesn't matter. This chapter is kinda boring, but it sets up for... A lot more than I intended. It's also kinda crappy. Oh well.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was busy, and did a lot of writing and polishing on the expanded Anticverse fic that's coming up. So yeah.**

**Peace out peeps.**

P.s. The Million Lien But game thing is indeed a reference to the RoosterTeeth video, and Barbara's own idea thingy. I'm too tired to explain well right now. You catch my drift right?


	11. Chapter 11: Weiß Schlechten Tag

**Story arc: A Study In SLVR**

**Story arc: Feindliche Übernahme**

**Welcome back everyone. At this point I'm tempted to change the genres on this fic to match it better. It stopped being mostly humor a few chapters ago. And I'm scared to try and bring it back with what I've got set up. So for a while it's going to be more drama than humor. The expanded Anticverse fic (which will from here until its release be known as Winterash. At release it'll go by its real name but until then you get a code name.) should take most of, if not all of, the drama from this fic and separate it. Hopefully. No promises.**

**Also, I'm sorry about the shamefully long times between chapters. I lost interest for a while because a few of my friends who read this guessed some plot points I wanted to be a surprise and it kinda ruined it for me a little.**

**Speaking of plot, several people have guessed that SLVR is a group of time traveling descendants of RWBY. No. That's ridiculous. SLVR doesn't have a faunus. And none of their last names match a name from RWBY. Nice try, but no cigar.**

**Anyways, onto the madness.**

**Today's chapter is about Weiss having a bad day. Among other things. :3**

* * *

"What are you talking about?!" Weiss screamed at the screen in front of her. Behind her, the rest of team RWBY were cowering behind the beds. "I am Weiss Schnee! Go look up a picture of me on the web!"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to hang up now." The man on the screen replied. Weiss was _attempting_ to get in contact with her father—at Yang's request. It wasn't going well. She'd been transferred up to her father's new assistant, who was, well...

"Ugh. I'll be having words with my father about this." Weiss snapped before slamming the laptop shut. "This new guy is an incompetent, idiotic Howler with no idea who he's working for!"

Ruby leaned over to her sister. "Yang, what on Remnant is a Howler?"

"It's one of those monkey Grimm." Yang replied. "They screech a lot. And throw poop. They're only a threat because they attract other Grimm."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the brawler. "Since when do you pay attention in Grimm Studies?" She inquired before pausing a moment. "...Actually, when was the last time any of us went to class?" The room fell silent for a good minute or so as the huntresses-in-training struggled to remember. Eventually, Weiss gave up and went back to being angry. "I have to take a trip to Atlas now." She sighed. "The life of an Heiress isn't all it's said to be." She glanced at Yang for a couple seconds too long for it to be completely innocuous.

Yang eyed the Heiress for a moment. "You're trying to get me to loan you the Viking, aren't you?"

"Please?" Weiss pleaded. "It'd cut down my travel time, give me more freedom in my flight plan for getting there, and I've been dying to hop in that cockpit again!"

Yang sighed, climbing out from behind the bed as Ruby and Blake had already done. "Yui, prep the Viking for launch, and request clearance to launch from air traffic control for..." The brawler turned to the—now almost giddy—Weiss. "How long do you need to pack?"

"An hour should be plenty. My family's home has most of my wardrobe."

"Give it an hour and a half, Yui." Yang continued, ignoring most of what the Heiress said, before turning back to Weiss. "I want it back in mint condition." Yang said. As Weiss looked into the brawler's eyes, she could see ever so clearly that Yang was not joking. At all. "If there's so much as a scratch, I will rain the power of a pancake crazed Nora upon you. You will wish you'd never made the trip. Are we clear?"

Weiss, despite all her self taught confidence, swallowed nervously. "Y-yes." She stuttered. There had only been one time she'd seen the brawler as angry as she was threatening, and... Well, let's just say someone messed with Yang's hair and it wasn't right for months afterward. Weiss had no desire to see that side of Yang again. Ever.

* * *

_One hour later..._

As Weiss walked out of the dorm, Yang breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, she's gone. Let's talk shop." The brawler said, hitting a button on her Scroll. Slowly, the floor opened and a planning table rose from the hole. A hologram projector mounted in the surface of the table activated, and Yui joined the trio of huntresses that remained in the dorm. "I should probably finish getting this room set up with projectors. Sorry, Yui."

Ruby and Blake set aside their activities—reading a comic book and sketching blueprints, respectively—to join Yang and their holographic friend at the planning table. "What're we talking about, sis?" Ruby asked.

"SLVR." Yang stated simply, walking around the surprisingly large table—it took up most of the open floor space—pressing buttons, changing settings, and closing blueprint files she'd left decrypted last time the table had been used. "I know they've been working with Glynda, and every muscle in my brain tells me it's too bring down the Order, but—"

"Yang San," Yui interrupted. "The brain is a dense cluster of nerve cells, not muscles."

"You know what I meant." Yang retorted, barely sparing a glance to the young A.I. as she continued working. "But, as I was saying, something seems off. They've been working with us for long enough they could've provided some scary intell. But no one has made a move. Why?"

"Because they're looking for something specific?" Blake mused, starting to look over the puzzle pieces. Literally, since Yang had programmed some puzzle pieces into the hologram, each labeled with something she felt was important.

"See, I thought that too, _but..._" Yang trailed off to let her teammates have a chance to come up with something on their own.

Yui spoke up first. "They've had access to almost every project at this point." She said, scanning through her memory banks. "Chances are high that they'd have their information by now."

"Exactly!" Yang said, nodding as she continued to type in whatever she was doing with the table. "Which means..." The brawler prompted the group.

"They're on our side." Blake said. "Or, at least, not on a side that is against us."

"I think it's time we had a talk with Silvia." Ruby said, opening a bag of cookies she hadn't had a moment ago.

"Ruby-san, that is your fourth bag of cookies in the last half an hour." Yui chided the reaper. "I recommend you stop eating so much sugar."

Yang spoke up again, ignoring Yui completely. "I was thinking the same thing, Rubes." With a final keystroke, a tactical map appeared upon the table's surface. "So, here's my plan..." She started to explain.

"This must be what it's like to be Weiss." Yui mumbled with a sigh as Yang spoke.

* * *

"You're cleared for takeoff, Ms. Schnee." The voice of Air Traffic Control said over the radio. "Have a safe flight."

"Understood. Thanks." Weiss replied before slamming the Viking into flight mode. She'd had some practice on the mech—both from her "battle" with Cardin and the Malachites, and instruction from Xiao Long and Belladonna afterwards—and before joining Beacon, she had taken flight lessons. As such, she was pretty good at flying the unique craft. Which meant she'd have time to think. Several hours at least. While the Viking was faster than anything else she would've been able to get on such short notice, Weiss was still traveling across the world. Not an easy feat.

Weiss wondered what was going on at the SDC. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. Granted, maybe this dolt was just new to the company, but... Something didn't feel right to Weiss. No one at the Company had ever dared intercept a call from one Schnee to another. They'd be fired almost immediately.

So what was going on?

Weiss regretted for a moment not bringing Ruby for company—and if push came to machinegun fire, backup—or Yang or Blake for their brains—Dust, the thought of bringing _Yang Xiao Long_ because she was smart; Weiss refused to admit it, but Yang was an absolute genius. She briefly wondered how many hyphens were used in this paragraph before remembering—and subsequently forgetting—that she didn't have the power to break the fourth wall. And then Weiss remembered something else. The Viking didn't have a passenger seat. And then she remembered one more thing.

She had Yui. All of Xiao Long and Belladonna's technology was connected to their A.I.. As much as she hated the idea of using Yui—she still had no reason to trust the younger girl, considering she was invented by and for the Order and probably had dirt on everyone—Weiss had no choice. But that could wait until there was a more definite need.

Weiss got the feeling something was about to go horribly wrong.

* * *

_Some time later..._

The feeling had just gotten worse and worse as Weiss got closer to Atlas and the SDC headquarters. She'd tried contacting Yui for information, but had encountered technical difficulty.

Weiss set the Viking down on the executive landing pad atop the SDC's spotless white headquarters. The windows on the front of the building were arranged in the shape of the SDC logo—the same shape Weiss used for her glyphs. The windows faded from one color slowly, with every color of Dust yet discovered represented by the window. The building itself was quite tall, and rose in a gentle twisting fashion. Weiss looked upon the building with a combination of dislike and pride each time she saw it. She had never liked the design of the building, and found the windows to be quite tacky, but it represented her family's legacy.

Well. The good parts of it.

"Weiss?" a familiar voice called. The heiress turned to face the source, only to see none other than her little sister Winter. Whereas Weiss was attending Beacon, Winter went to the more local academy in Atlas. "What are you doing here?" the younger girl asked with a huge smile.

"I had… some issues to take up with father's new assistant." Weiss replied with a sigh. "It seems I can only get out here on business."

"New assistant?" Winter asked, confused. "Ms. Cropper is still here, Weiss."

_Then who_-

As if answering Weiss's unspoken question, three White Fang members stepped out of the doorway leading to the interior of the building. "Ms. Schnee. Ms Schnee." the lead goon said to each of them in turn, nodding. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me.

* * *

**My thinking on Winter's age, until we have something confirmed by canon, is that since Weiss is Heiress to the SDC, Winter must be younger, as the heir to something is generally the firstborn.**

**I wanted to write more, but a) it's been way too long, and b) dramatic effect. :P**

**Thoughts, comments, screams of outrage? Leave a review.**

**Peeps out, peace. (I'm tired. Shush.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Das Schnee and the Fang

**Story arc: A Study In SLVR  
Story arc: Feindliche Übernahme**

**That's it. As of this chapter, I'm officially changing the genres, description, and character list of this fic. **

**Also: I have to admit, when I was designing SLVR, I completely spaced when I named Rose Rae. Forgot about Ruby. So yeah. Oops. That made this chapter confusing... I would correct it if I didn't already have all these chapters with SLVR, plus the as of yet unreleased "Winterash."**

**Let's just get on with this before I have a mental breakdown over how little this resembles what I wanted to do with the story when I started.**

* * *

_Previously..._

"Weiss?" a familiar voice called. The heiress turned to face the source, only to see none other than her little sister Winter. Whereas Weiss was attending Beacon, Winter went to the more local academy in Atlas. "What are you doing here?" the younger girl asked with a huge smile.

"I had… some issues to take up with father's new assistant." Weiss replied with a sigh. "It seems I can only get out here on business."

"New assistant?" Winter asked, confused. "Ms. Cropper is still here, Weiss."

_Then who-_

As if answering Weiss's unspoken question, three White Fang members stepped out of the doorway leading to the interior of the building. "Ms. Schnee. Ms Schnee." the lead goon said to each of them in turn, nodding. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

* * *

_And now, the continuation..._

"What makes you think I'll come with you?" Weiss demanded. "Between my sister and I—both of whom are huntresses, might I remind you—we could easily win a skirmish with you three... _Goons_." Weiss drew Myrtenaster, adding emphasis to what she just said.

"Well..." The lead Fang said. "Either you come with me, or when I'm not heard back from in five minutes, my friends downstairs level this building along with everyone in it. Including your family." He shook his head and produced two pairs of handcuffs. "Lay down your weapon and put these on, Miss Schnee. I'd rather not get nasty with this."

Weiss' face contorted into an expression of pure rage. "You come here, capture my friends, my family, lure me here, and expect me to cooperate?!" Winter was understandably freaking out, worried her sister might actually call their bluff. It was quite clear on her face. _This is the White Fang. They would do it..._ Weiss sighed before tossing her beloved rapier aside. "When my team hears about this, you're in for a world of pain." She seethed, almost inaudible. "Winter, give them your sword."

"Weiss?" Winter questioned, fear obvious in her voice. She'd never been as good at hiding behind an impassive mask of neutrality.

"Just do it." Weiss glared at the White Fang... Soldier before her. "When my team hears about this, you will be in so much trouble you'll wish we plucked the hairs from your head one by one. With a flame thrower."

* * *

Silvia was sitting in the courtyard of Beacon. Before her was a sandwich, though she wasn't particularly hungry at the moment. No, she was lost in thought. Thought about home, her family, her friends. She wondered what happened after she and her team had left and come to Vale...

_**Drip**_

Silvia looked down at her hand, momentarily jarred from her thoughts. Another drop of water landed on her nose, prompting a smile from the silver haired cowgirl. She loved the rain. A random thought crossed her mind, prompting her to check the date.

_**July 12th. A day that would go down in the history books.**_

Of course, the date was not what caught her eye. No, the news article displayed on her Scroll had her full attention. "Schnee Dust Company headquarters seized by White Fang, Schnee family held hostage?" She sighed and rubbed her temple for a moment. "Time to round up the team." Silvia stood and started back towards her dorm.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Yang was bent over a large piece of machinery, inspecting it. She'd pulled it off of Phase 2, as it was not operating correctly. A layman might assume, from its appearance, that it was a motor of some kind. "Yui, what do you think?" She asked. "We need a new one?"

Yui didn't reply.

"Yui?" Yang asked, standing up and turning around. Before her, the hologram of the young girl was frozen, staring at an equally holographic news paper. "What's wrong?" Yang moved to stand beside the hologram and looked over the article. "Oh no. Weiss." Yang spun on her heels and grabbed her jacket of off the workstation she'd been using. "Yui, fire up the repair arms. Get Phase 2 repaired. I'm getting Rubes and Blake." Yang rushed out the door to gather her team.

Hopefully they'd get there in time.

* * *

"Is it time?" Lily asked of Silvia as the leader of SLVR entered the dorm room. "I saw the article." She gestured at the Scroll which was sitting beside her on the bed. On the other side of Lily, to her right, were several packs of supplies.

Silvia nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's time. If I know Yang and the rest of the Order, they're already preparing to mobilize."

Lily gave a small nod and began gathering the supplies. "Rose and Vicki will be back soon. They went to go get it." Silvia moved to help with the supplies, understanding exactly what her cousin meant.

* * *

"I call this meeting to order." Yang said, ushering Ruby and Blake into the empty meeting hall of the Antic Order. "Our planning table isn't big enough. You both saw the news, right?" Yang got a duet of nods—an odd phrase, considering a nod is silent. "Alright. We're on the same page then. What do we have at our disposal?"

"Weiss took the Viking." Blake stated calmly. "And we didn't get the assembly line finished, so we don't have time to make one more, let alone three."

"So no Viking." Yang sighed. "Yui, what _do_ we have in stock?"

Yui thought for a minute. "Nine thousand and one Standard Antic Supply Sacks, twenty seven Combat Antic kits, various prototypes of a nature that will be little help, and—"

"Phase two." A new voice said. All four occupants of the room—or three, depending on how you classify Yui's presence —turned to face the door. "It would seem you've found a better place to test it than that escort job I have lined up for you." Ozpin said, calmly.

Blake nodded and turned to her partner. "He's right. Phase two is our best bet."

"Now, I am certain you know" Ozpin started, moving to sit at the large table that sat in the middle of the dark chamber. "that I cannot condone this mission. The Council of Vale would have my head. But... If some students decided to take a trip into Vale... Well, I certainly wouldn't have much reason to stop them, would I?" He smiled gently, having just told them exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Professor Ozpin, may I take my team into Vale for the next day or two?" Ruby asked, a similar smile on her face.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a hostage situation to deal with." He stood and exited the room, leaving RWBY—minus the W—to finish planning their op.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later..._

"Okay, let's go over this once more." Blake said. "We sneak Phase two out of Beacon."

"Take it to the airship docks." Ruby jumped in.

"Smuggle it into an airship." Yang spoke. "And then when we get there, we bust down the front door. Is Phase two even small enough to fit in the SDC headquarters?"

"Yes." A new voice spoke up.

Yang sighed as she turned around. "Okay, this cliché is bad enough when used once. Twice in one scene is ridiculous." The brawler said, chastising the author. "How do you know that, Silvia?" Yang asked the newcomer.

"I've been there before. A long time ago." She said, walking over to the group. The rest of her team followed her in, all carrying their weapons and supply pouches. "We're coming with you."

"Cliché number two." Yang muttered.

Ruby walked over to the girl who looked far too similar to herself. "Silvia, I can't let you do that. This is too dangerous. I can't guarantee any of us will come back safely."

"Two points of contention." The silver haired cowgirl replied. "First, you're team _RWBY_. Or you will be once you get Weiss back. You beat the Fang once before, you can do it again. Two, more people means more chance of getting out alive in this case. Three, how the hell are you going to sneak Phase two onto an airship?"

"I thought you said two." Yang said. "But you're not wrong. It'll be hard, but do you have a better idea?"

Silvia paused, obviously not having thought that far ahead. Vicki suddenly smiled and piped up. "An SDC train."

"That'd be great if we had Weiss with us." Lily said with a sigh. "But that's kinda the point."

"But..." Silvia said, tapping her chin in thought. "All we need is someone who _looks_ like Weiss."

Every head in the room turned to face one Rose Rae, who was standing behind a door. At the same moment, she began to emit a faint glow. "Eeep."

* * *

**That's it for this—what's that? We're not at 2000 yet? Damn it. Alright. Fine.**

* * *

After dying poor Rose's hair white, "borrowing" one of Weiss' dresses and jackets, and some quick makeup work, her torturers finally stepped back to take a look at their creation. "Well..." Blake started. "I think it would fool a random SDC employee who's never met Weiss. Anyone else, we're probably out of luck."

After a chorus of agreements, Rose spoke up. "S-so, what exactly a-am I d-doing?" She appeared to be cold—not surprising, since she wore hot and heavy clothing all day, everyday—which compounded with her already existing nervousness in unfamiliar situations to produce an exaggerated stutter.

"We're going to take Phase two to the railyard." Yang said. "You are in charge of getting a train car emptied so we can transport our secret weapon."

"What _is_ Phase two?" Ruby asked.

Yang shook her head. "All I can say is, it's the next step in Project: Asgard."

"Well, we have nothing left to do." Silvia said. "Let's do this."

Ruby held up a finger, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Wait." She said, turning to face SLVR. "Who are you? There's so much we don't know about you, yet you know us and are willing to risk your lives to save Weiss. Why?"

Silvia simply smiled. "When we get back—not if, _when_—I'll answer all of your questions. Deal?"

* * *

**Okay, **_**now**_** we're —what? C'mon on! Ugh. Yui says I have to do something more for what's happening to Weiss. Um... Oh! I know!**

* * *

The White Fang goon shoved the two Schnees into the dark closet, causing them to trip on some unseen object. "My C.O. will see you shortly. Don't bother trying to escape. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Weiss stood and dusted off her combat skirt. She was about to retort when the door was slammed in her face. "Well now." She said. "You didn't have to be rude about it."

"Weiss, what the hell is going on here?" Winter asked. She was huddled in the corner, shaking. "I come home for a break from school, and what do I find? The fucking White Fang has taken over the company headquarters!" The younger girl sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She was terrified, naturally. The White Fang had been at war with the Schnee family for years. Weiss and Winter had been lucky to stay out of the line of fire this long. Granted, Weiss had tangled with the White Fang shortly after starting at Beacon, but never had she seen anything of this scale.

Weiss sat beside her sister, and in an uncharacteristic attack of warmth, pulled the younger girl into a hug. "Winter. It's gonna be fine. My team is already on the way, I'm sure." She smiled. "And when they get here, these goons will wish they'd never messed with us." Without realizing it, she began stroking her sister's hair slowly—a natural instinct. Weiss had practically raised Winter. Their father had been less than approachable for many years during their childhood, and their mother... Their mother had been caught up in the battle against the White Fang. Eis Schnee was a Huntress —thus sparking Weiss and Winter's desires to become Huntresses—and she was loyal to the SDC as much as anyone who worked there. It had proven too much, and one day she never came home. Weiss had told Winter that she was on a really long and important mission, but the truth was that the Fang had captured Eis. Weiss had seen the video... And still awoke in the middle of the night, sweating a cold sweat, because of it. When Winter finally found out, she'd had time to cope already, but they still hadn't let her see the video.

"I'm terrified." The younger girl said. "I haven't been in actual combat yet. Well, I suppose initiation at the Academy, but that was really easy. And these Fang... They're not like the Grimm. Grimm exist for one purpose—destroying us. And so do the White Fang, but... They choose to do this. It's not that they have no other purpose in life, they _want_ us dead. I don't think I can handle that."

As Weiss was about to reply, the door opened. The goon who had locked them in stood there, looming in the open passage. "The Heiress comes with me. You stay." He said, looking straight at the younger, cowering girl.

Weiss stood and turned to face her sister. "I'll be back, Winter. Don't worry." It was the first good look at the other Schnee she'd gotten since her arrival at the Company headquarters. Winter had the same platinum blonde hair that all Schnees had, yet hers was curly—a unique trait among the Schnee family—and she wore it loose, letting it flow down her back to about the height of her knees. Her eyes were a darker blue, and her skin had more color in it than Weiss. Whereas Weiss was built like a ballet dancer, or an acrobat, Winter was bulkier—more like their father than their mother or Weiss—built less for speed and maneuverability and more for hitting hard and fast. And she looked far older than Weiss had given her credit for. The Heiress had always seen Winter as a child, as her little sister. And while the younger Schnee was genuinely terrified, that didn't stop Weiss from seeing that her sister was no longer a child. No, she was a young woman in her own right. And if rumors were to be believed, as skilled a fighter as Weiss.

Weiss turned to the masked man and spoke. "Take me to your leader."

* * *

**Okay, I'm done now.**

**Maybe I should write when I'm not half asleep more often. All that exposition in the last section? I wrote that in the middle of the day instead of after I went to bed, like I usually do. Hmm.**

**EDIT: Also, as for Winter''s foul language, it wasn't the time for Weiss to be censoring as is her custom. They were kinda locked in a closet by people who want to kill them. Winter's filter being a bit lacking is understable. END EDIT.**

**On another note, Winterash is on its way soon! And despite the code name, it does not have much to do with Winter. **

**Oh, and, I apologize in advance for the [Yarn Model U.I. Advanced Spoiler Prevention System (Y.U.I.A.S.P.) activated]. Right, um... Let's just say, Reactsverse!Weiss will probably try to execute me.**

**Peace out peeps. **


	13. Chapter 13: Old Enemies

**Story arc: A Study In SLVR  
Story arc: Feindliche Übernahme**

**Well, I see you have all gathered to hear me regale the story of how RWBY (minus W) and SLVR rescue Weiss and save the day. Well, I can do that. After I put a disclaimer on this chapter as I haven't done in a while.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR ANYTHING ELSE HERE. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. HOW IS THIS NOT CLEAR ON A **_**FANFICTION**_** WEBSITE?**

**Right, now that that's out of the way... Where were we? Ah yes.**

* * *

The White Fang goon once again shoved Weiss through a door. He'd done so at every door. Weiss was beginning to wonder if he had brain damage or something, as it was completely unnecessary and he did it only at doorways. The heiress turned to face him. "Are you quite done yet?" She snapped at him.

In response, he merely backhanded Weiss. "Speak when spoken to, _Schnee_."

Weiss recovered quickly, assuming her haughty attitude. "You could at least tell me your name so I know who's punching me." She stated. As she spoke, Weiss noticed a faint metallic taste in her mouth. _I forgot to activate my Aura. I'm getting sloppy already._ She thought to herself.

"You want to know my name, _Schnee_?" He spat the name at her as if it was venom. "I'll tell you my name." He punched her again, square in the jaw; however, Weiss expected it this time and activated her Aura to absorb most of the blow. "Now stop talking and start walking." Weiss took a moment to look the man over. He looked to be a shark Faunus, with sharp teeth gently protruding from his mouth. He was tall—at least six foot six—and heavily muscled. The standard White Fang uniform had been done away with—probably to make the assault a surprise—and instead he wore a grey suit. He had a deep voice, spoke with an accent, and come to think of it, he sounded familiar. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asked.

"Should I?"

"I would think so. Our fight on the train was not one to be forgotten so easily."

_Oh._ "You were a worthy opponent." She said. "More than my match."

"Heh." He laughed mirthlessly. "As were you. It is not often someone fairs as well against me as you did." Weiss looked him over again, subtly so she didn't get punched again. He looked quite a bit different without his custom mask. The standard Fang mask only covered a bit of his face, whereas the one he had worn on the train two years ago had covered all of it. The suit, naturally, hid his tattoos, which had been the only other identifying mark Weiss had noticed.

As they turned a corner, Weiss decided to press for more information. "So, what happens to me?" She asked. She was honestly terrified—though she was able to hide it better than Winter. She was almost positive, with this old enemy of hers around, that she was about to be executed, and was looking for reassurance that that was not the case.

"Were it up to me," he started, "you and your sister would be executed within the hour." He sighed with displeasure. "However, I don't give the orders in this unit. Someone bigger than either of us wants to speak to you."

"I see..." Weiss said. While it wasn't much comfort, she knew she wasn't going to her death. At least not yet.

Several minutes passed in silence. The two passed several groups of hostages and their guards. The hostages would gasp and mumble as Weiss passed, clearly disconcerted that a Schnee was being escorted away. Finally, the man leading Weiss spoke up. "Terrence." He said.

"I'm sorry?"

"You wanted to know my name, _Schnee_." He said, spitting the name once again.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose I did." She replied, softly.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The group approached the bustling railyard without speaking. None of them were in the mood for small talk. No, they were on a mission.

Within the train yard, people ran about with their tasks, taking no notice of the widely varied group approaching. The center of activity appeared to be a large Schnee Company Hare and it's adjoining cars. Forklifts with the SDC logo emblazoned on the side ran to and from the cars, taking large boxes of Dust from the train and transferring them to the warehouse at the other end of the yard. One of the cars had a Bullhead removing a much larger crate marked with both the SDC logo and the symbol of the Kingdom of Atlas. At a guess, Ruby assumed the box contained a new model of Paladin.

As team SLVR and the remaining members of RWBY approached the train, they were stopped by a young man with a clipboard. He looked a bit like Jaune, though the nose and hair were all wrong. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit that had the SDC logo emblazoned upon the shoulder. "You can't come any closer." He said. "This area is off limits to anyone who is not an SDC employee or authorized military personnel. "

On cue, Rose stepped forward, shouldering past Ruby who had opened her mouth as if to speak. "I'm sure you'll find that we're allowed in." She said. Ruby had to give the girl credit; she was a good actor. Had she not known better, Ruby would have been convinced.

The young man, never having met Weiss, was completely fooled. "Oh!" He said. "Ms. Schnee! I apologize, I had no idea-"

"I didn't want to cause a fuss." Rose interrupted. "Had I informed the staff before my arrival, they would have made a big deal of it. Now, to business."

"Of course." He said, with a slight bow. _Do SDC employees really see the Schnees as royalty? _Ruby asked herself.

"I need a train car emptied. There's a shipping containter I need loaded onto this train sitting in the loading area. I also need the train ready for a return trip to Atlas within the hour."

The man gave the ersatz heiress a look of befuddlement. "Ma'am?"

"You heard me." Rose replied.

"Ma'am, that will mess up the whole timetable. Do you know how many people would effect? Not to mention the situation at headquar—"

"You think I would be asking if there _weren't_ a situation at headquarters?" Rose cut him off. "Now, _go get it done."_

"Y-yes ma'am." He ran off to carry out his orders, leaving the group alone.

Yang whistled once the man was out of earshot. "Have you ever considered an acting job?" She asked the Schnee look-a-like. "That was spot on angry!Weiss."

"Th-thanks" Rose replied, losing control of her semblance once more. "It took a lot of energy to keep that under control." She sighed

"I'll take over from here." Ruby said. "Now that we're in, since we were all with you, they should listen to us. Right?"

Rose nodded, regaining her control again. "Probably."

Silvia stepped up in front of the group amd cleared her throat. "I just wanted to say, that however this goes, it's been an honor. All of you."

"Eh, we have plot armor." Yang said. "We'll be fine."

"You ruined the moment, Yang." Silvia complained. "Let's just get on the road."

* * *

**I think next chapter will have action. Real action. Not copout action. Maybe. I am a lazy, lazy person.**

**That chapter is probably a bit (or, ya know, a lot) short, but it seems like the best place to leave off. I have plans, and if this chapter went on, it'd mess up the flow.**

**Thoughts? Comments? Screams of outrage? Lemme know.**

**Peace out, peeps.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, you may be wondering where I've gone. Or, rather, where the story is.**

**I'm having trouble with the next chapter. I want out of this plot arc so bad I'm having trouble finishing it. It'll be here soon, but... *loud sigh* Sorry y'all. Soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 Snowy Problems Loud Solutions

**Story arc: A Study In SLVR  
Story arc: Feindliche Übernahme**

**Warning: This chapter might be pushing the T rating. **

**Warning: Character death. Sort of. Ish.**

**Warning: Severe emotional trauma. Cause I'm evil.**

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER TODAY CAUSE IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME AND MUCH PLOT NEEDED TO HAPPEN**

**Most of the A/N has been moved to the post-chapter section. Cause it was ugly up here.**

_**READ THE A/N PLEASE.**_ **Semi-important to important info exists there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY or other mentioned franchises. All characters belong to their respective owners. I've said it before, but this should be clear on a fanfiction website. I wouldn't do these disclaimers if I was sure I didn't have to, but I heard somewhere I did, so…**

* * *

_July 12, 3736, 17:32. T-minus two hours._

Ruby slowly sat up from her cot. As she awoke, she briefly hoped it had all been a dream. That she'd open her eyes to see the dorm at Beacon Academy, with all members accounted for.

This was not the case.

The reaper slowly looked around. She lay on a cot in the train car that held Phase Two - whatever that was. All around her were crates and containers of various sizes and descriptions, all bearing the logo of the Schnee Dust Company. At either end of the train car was a door, allowing passage to the next car in the line. The next car forward was the engine, while the next car back was the temporary meeting room that the group had set up. Ruby stood, and started walking in that direction. She had one thought in her mind as she did so. _We're coming Weiss. Just hold on._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the next car down…_

"Interdimensional Order meetings?!" Yang exclaimed. "Woah, woah, Elf! Why weren't we invited?!"

"Zombi, did you know about this?" Blake asked. And no, I didn't. I don't control Elf, or the Reactsverse. By the way, you have about five seconds until Ruby walks in. "Thanks. Yui, close all tabs."

As predicted by the all powerful being that controls every aspect of this universe, Ruby walked in. "Where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're, uh…" Yang started, looking to the clock on the holographic display before her. "About two hours outside of Atlas."

"Any new developments at the SDC?" Ruby asked as she sat down across the table from her sister. "And… where's SLVR?"

"Nothing, yet, Ruby-san" Yui answered. On the display appeared ten or fifteen channels, all of which were reporting about the hostage situation at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters. "The authorities are keeping news crews away from the site, and won't release new information. Silvia took the rest of her team a couple cars back. I think she wanted to talk to them about someth-."

"Hold on." Blake interrupted. "Yui, unmute Atlas News Network."

"-Fang has issued a statement demanding the Schnee family be brought to justice for the alleged crimes committed against Faunus kind." The reporter continued. "They are also demanding of the Vale government that the remainder of team RWBY be expelled from Beacon Academy and stripped of all position within the Hunting community."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. "What did we do?"

"We stopped them." Yang replied.

"We humiliated their leaders." Blake continued.

"You're the team Weiss is assigned to." Yui added cheerfully.

"...Other than that?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters…_

Terrence had tied Weiss to a chair in her father's office. That was two hours ago, and she had been left there alone since. Why she didn't use her Glyphs to attempt an escape will remain a mystery forever. The door behind Weiss opened abruptly, and in stepped a man she had hoped to never see again. "Hello, Ice Queen."

Weiss grimaced. "Oh, hello, Torchd-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Roman said. "Easy on the language, Princess. That's not like you."

Weiss sighed. "What exactly is it you want, Torchwick?" She asked. "I wouldn't still be alive if you didn't need something."

Roman moved around the large desk in the center of the room and took a seat. Behind him was a large window, made of the strongest transparent aluminum the SDC had yet designed, and several inches thick. Outside, Weiss could see the city of Atlas. People were going about their daily lives in the city, unaware of what was happening. Weiss envied them. "You certainly cut to the chase." Roman said, stirring Weiss from her thoughts. "Here I was, hoping we could catch up. But no, you're all business aren't you?"

"Is there someone older I can talk to, or are you going to cut to the chase?" Weiss snapped.

"Good Dust, why couldn't it have been Red?" Torchwick muttered. "Well, naturally, you're aware that the Schnee Dust Company makes a lot of weapons. And that we're interested in weapons."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I'm not issuing a shipping order for you."

"Oh, no, no no, Ice Queen." Roman said, standing. He walked around the desk once more to stand behind her, and leaned over her shoulder. "We're not interested in taking weapons. We're interested in taking experimental weapons."

Weiss leaned away from the invasion of her personal space. "And... You think I can help you with that?"

Roman straightened back up. "So you don't know?" The redhead burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over and catching himself on the back of her chair. "Oh, oh that's rich. Nice try, but I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure I don't."

"Right. And your sister has a pet raptor." Roman said sarcastically. "Don't lie to me, Princess." He said, walking around to stand before her again. "Give me the access codes for the company records, and I won't turn you over to Terrence."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Torchwick." Weiss said. "Go ahead and let Terrence at me if you want. I have a high tolerance for pain."

Roman sighed and walked over to the office door. "He may be a brute, but physical pain is not his... Specialty." He said, opening the door. "I'll give you one more hour to remember what I asked for." Roman left, leaving Weiss alone in her father's office once more.

"She does have a raptor, actually." Weiss mumbled to herself.

* * *

_Back in that one totally unimportant storage closet..._

"It's okay, Winter. Everything will be fine. Just, calm, down." Winter said to herself, as she rocked back and forth on the floor as far from the door as she could get. "You're not about to get murdered by a group of terrorists. No, no, you're... Playing hide and seek. Yeah. That's it." These mutterings did little to calm her heart, which felt as if it was threatening to explode from her chest. "Oh Dust. How have I survived at the Academy? I should already be dead. I can't stay calm in danger. What can I do to calm myself..?" The younger Schnee thought for a moment. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she snatched a pen and paper from the nearest shelf. "I've needed a new look for a while. Might help keep my mind off the situation. Why am I talking to myself?"

* * *

_Siegfried's office, T minus 1 hour..._

"Alright, Ice Queen, you've had your chance." Torchwick said, strolling into the office. In his hands was a bowl of ice cream, of all things, which he proceeded to take a bite of. "I don't see why you don't just give me the codes and go. That's all it would take."

Weiss said nothing.

"Alright. You asked for it." He said. Roman pushed the intercom button on Siegfried's desk. "Come on in, Terrence."

"Torturing me won't get you anything." Weiss muttered.

Roman shook his head. "You see, Princess, I know that. But, if we torture you, we might get something out of your sister."

Weiss's eyes snapped up to glare at Roman. "You wouldn't dare."

Before Torchwick could reply, the White Fang Lieutenant opened the door. He dragged a cart behind him, upon which stood a television, which he parked in front of the Heiress. Remaining silent, the shark faunus plugged in the screen and turned it on. "Maybe this video will coax out some memories." Roman said. He picked up a remote, hit play, and...

The one video in the whole of Remnant that Weiss didn't want to see began playing.

The video of her mother being executed.

* * *

_Back on the train..._

Yang stormed into the cab of the train. "Is there any way to make this thing go faster?" She demanded. "We're kinda trying to save your boss's life here!"

The engineer sighed and pushed the throttle forward, increasing the speed. He knew that arguing with this crazy blonde would be impossible.

_T minus 30 minutes_

"So why weren't we at max speed?" Yang asked.

"Laws." He replied simply.

The brawler sighed. "Just... Get us there as fast as you can." She turned and left the cab. As she walked into the car just behind the engine, she saw Blake running diagnostics on Phase 2. "We good?"

"As we'll ever be." The catgirl replied.

"Let's hope that's enough."

* * *

_T minus 10 minutes_

Weiss tried to look away, tried to block out the screams, but it was no use.

"Weiss, whatever you do..." Eis' voice came from the speakers. "Don't let Winter see this."

With those last words, a Fang goon went to work. Over the course of three minutes, her mother was dismembered. Screaming the whole time. Finally, it was over.

And Roman just started the video anew. "Eis Schnee, as the wife of Siegfried Schnee, you have been chosen to send a message to your husband, our oppressor. Do you have any final words?"

"Weiss, whatever you do..."

Every second was sheer agony for the young Heiress. She was watching her mother die again and again. The first time she'd seen the video, it had been shut off within moments of the execution beginning. And it had still been enough to give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Weiss Schnee was not strong in fortitude, when it came to loved ones.

_The screams, the unending screams! _

_Make it stop! _

_You murdering, terrorist bastards!_

_Mom... Why'd you have to go..?_

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!_

_I will cut your hearts out with a spoon, you bastards!_

Something deep inside Weiss snapped. Something that should never be broken.

Roman and his Lieutenant watched the Heiress pass out, unsure what to do. The shark faunus paused the video. "That's... New." He mumbled.

"What do you mean 'that's new?'"

"They always spill their secrets." Said Terrence. "Never has a hostage... Passed out."

"Dust dammit, Terrence." Roman cursed.

* * *

_T minus five minutes_

As they approached the SDC headquarters, Ruby took note of the hefty police line that had been established. "How are we getting past this?" she asked of her sister. "We didn't exactly plan for that."

The group stopped short, unsure what to do next.

"Well." Yang started. "We have Yui."

"So, what?" inquired Lily. "We have her hack the police network and redeploy them? That seems unlikely at best."

"Deus ex intelligence, away!" Yui cheered proudly from Yang's Scroll. "I just got you authorization to pass the police line. Don't ask how."

They got through the line with no trouble, though the sergeant was a bit baffled. Once at the front door, Ruby stood before the group of Huntresses. "Alright, team." she started. "I'm not good at speeches. You should know that. But, this attack struck too close to home. We came to rescue Weiss, but if we find anyone else, they should come first. Weiss is a Huntress. She would never let herself come before an innocent.

"Team one will consist of Yang and Blake, with Yui in charge of Phase Two. You'll be our distraction team. Team two will consist of Silvia and I. We'll look for Weiss. Team three is Lily, Vicki, and Rose-"

"Just call me Rae." the ersatz Heiress replied. "With your last name being Rose, it's bound to get confusing."

"Right." Ruby said. "You'll be in charge of finding anyone else in the building." Vicki muttered something about this not being the right time to rehash their plan, but otherwise all was silent.

Yang nodded and opened the shipping container, which they had moved with a truck that had been lying around the local train yard. Inside was a mech similar to the Viking. It stood about the same height, but it's body looked as if it couldn't transform. It lacked the rocket pods of the Viking, but retained the arm cannons. There were no thrust jets and no wings, either. "Ladies. The Goliath."

* * *

_T minus 3… 2… 1…_

"Hey." said one of the White Fang guards inside the SDC lobby said to his partner.

"Yeah?" replied said partner, sounding tired and bored.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Honestly. N-Oh, shit!" he exclaimed as the door behind him burst open. Two very angry looking women-one in black and one in yellow-came through, followed immediately by what looked to them like a smaller Atlesian Paladin.

As the first guard drew his gun, the mech kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying against the opposite wall. The second guard got much the same treatment.

"We're in." Blake said into her Scroll. "Lobby is empty."

"Move out." Ruby replied.

Yang and Blake charged down the central hallway, ready for whatever the Fang could throw at them.

* * *

Ruby and Silvia were the next two into the building. They ran straight for the elevators, suspecting that whoever was in charge wouldn't be stupid enough to hold Weiss on the main floor. The plan was to check every floor for guards. Wherever there were guards, there was something to guard after all.

The two struggled not to laugh at the cheesy elevator music, until one of the songs Weiss had sung during her brief stint as a singer began playing. This sombered the mood of both girls, insofar as to bring Ruby to shoot the speaker, ending the music abruptly.

There were no guards at the elevator on the first several floors they visited. However, on the thirteenth floor, when the doors opened they saw two White Fang goons. Silvia immediately stepped out of the elevator, drawing her weapon, which Ruby had not seen before. It looked like a pickaxe, though Silvia pointed it at one of the Fang and it fired what looked like a shotgun blast. The remaining goon swung at her head with a sword, forcing Silvia to duck. As she dropped, her leg lashed out and brought him to the floor. Ruby stepped in and delivered a swift kick to his head, taking him out of the fight like his partner.

"Your weapon…" Ruby started. "It looks… familiar." She offered up a hand to help the silver haired girl stand, which was gladly accepted.

Silvia looked held up her weapon and looked it over, allowing Ruby to see it better. The shaft was a solid grey color, with a small indentation-she assumed this was the trigger-towards the end. The top of the shaft was thicker and a darker grey, bordering on black, with a thin band of a light blue color surrounding it. Further up, the binding was black and spread out along the head towards the points. The head had a small diamond on the side, which had a shape not unlike a kite. To either side of the binding, the head sloped up into a blade, before sharply cutting back to a straight line, and from there into a gentle curve to a sharp point. Silvia's eyes seemed to sparkle with pride as she looked at her weapon.

"It's… A family heirloom, of sorts." Silvia finally replied. "We should get moving. They probably had to report to someone. With our luck, that'll be any second." She took off down the hallway at a fair clip, though Ruby was, naturally, more than able to keep up with her. "This is the floor Siegfried's office should be on, I think. I'd be willing to bet that's where Weiss is if she _is_ on this floor."

* * *

_Elsewhere in the building…_

The remainder of team SLVR had entered the building last, and following in the footsteps of their leader and Ruby, they too went to the thirteenth floor, stopping there after seeing the incapacitated goons on the floor. From there, they had split up to cover more ground.

Rose-rather, Rae, as she had requested to be called to avoid confusion with Ruby, since that hurt poor Zombi's head and he regrets making that her first name-was quietly walking through the abandoned offices. She had long since changed out of Weiss's heels and into her boots, though there hadn't been time to change into her usual attire. As such, she still looked very much like Weiss. As she rounded a corner, she saw two Fang goons. She was about to attack them, when an idea came to her mind.

"Hold it!" one of them yelled, pointing her gun at the ersatz heiress. "Wait… Didn't Terrence take you to see Torchwick?"

_So it's Torchwick… I expected as much._

"Never mind." The gun wielding woman said. "Come with me." She moved down the corridor and grabbed Rae by the arm. She was led down several hallways, and eventually brought to a closet, which was opened and she was tossed inside.

"Oof!" came a voice. At first, Rae couldn't tell where it had come from. "Could you please get off of me?" Came the voice again. She realized that she had knocked someone over when she'd been thrown into the dark room. Immediately embarrassed, she lost control of her semblance once again, and illuminated the room as she scrambled to her feet.

"Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's okay." said the voice, standing up herself. As she stood, Rae saw that the girl looked not entirely unlike Weiss, much like herself. Winter. "Wait, Weiss?" she asked.

"No." Rae replied. "But a friend. I'm… we're… My team and I and team RWBY are here to help." she blurted out, finally able to drop the Weiss act.

Winter scoffed. "Some rescue."

"I-it's better than you think." Rae said as she turned to face the door. She walked right up to it and tried the knob, with no success of course. Rae nodded and kicked the door. As she did so, her boots fired a grenade right into the woodwork, and the door was blasted into hundreds of pieces. The guards outside spun around, only to be blinded by a flash of light, and a grenade assisted kick to the gut. She turned back to Winter and said "L-let's go" before starting back towards the elevators.

"What about Weiss?"

"Someone's already on their way to her."

* * *

_Still elsewhere…_

Yang and Blake had gone straight to the warehouse in the SDC's basement. There, they found a good hundred or more White Fang looting the place. Now, they were locked in what felt like endless combat. Had it not been for Yui and the Goliath, they'd've been screwed. As it was now, Yang and Blake were relaxing in the cabin of the mech, watching their creation at work.

"So," Blake started. "Yui. I noticed you've been commenting on Weiss Reacts. What's up with that?"

"I uh… I don't know what you're talking about." The mech lurched to the side suddenly as an explosion went off. "Direct hit to starboard generator. Switching to auxiliary." The AI turned the mech to face the threat and unleashed a barrage of weapons fire on the target.

"We need to do this more often." Yang quipped. Her scroll buzzed, and she glanced down to see a message from Ruby. "Thirteenth floor, need help. Quickly." Yang sighed. "Looks like break time's over, pardner." She said in a crappy cowboy impression.

"Never use that accent again." Her partner replied.

* * *

Ruby ran up to a corner and peeked around. There were a good twenty or thirty guards, as well as a few hostages. More than the two of them could deal with alone. She turned to Silvia and gently shook her head as she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to her sister. Minutes later, Yang and Blake ran up the corridor. "We passed Rae and Winter on the way over. They're doing fine." Yang said softly. "What's the situation?"

"Large pile of Fang sitting outside the office." Silvia said, gesturing at the corridor in question. "Needed backup."

Yang smirked and cocked Ember Celica. "Let's do this."

* * *

When Roman heard the first sounds of combat outside the office, he realized they were out of time. "Crap." He darted across the room, in search of his weapon, when the door was blown into the room by an explosion.

"Hello, Torchwick." Ruby said, leveling her scythe at his head. "Long time no see."

"Sarcasm doesn't work for you, Red." He replied. "Terrence, get her."

The large Faunus moved from the corner of the room that was left of the door, hefting his chainsaw sword. "With pleasure." He approached Ruby, ready to fight. Roman knew that if the Faunus could distract the Huntress for even a moment, he could get his own weapon and she'd be outnumbered.

Those plans shattered when Yang ran in and decked the lieutenant. "No one touches my sister." Behind her came another familiar face-that of Blake Belladonna-and someone unfamiliar.

"So, what, I capture your partner and you go get a new one?" remarked Torchwick. "I don't believe we've met."

"Ruby, can I punch him?" Yang asked.

"Sis, wait, we might need h-" Ruby was cut off by the sound of Ember Celica firing. Torchwick flew against the window, and a jolt of agony shot through his back. Next thing he knew, he'd bounced back off the window to Yang's feet. A roar of rage preceded another punch, another impact against the window, and once again he lay at the brawler's mercy.

"What the hell is up with this window?!" Yang yelled.

"Kill… me…" Roman muttered.

* * *

While Yang was having fun with her new punching bag, Blake moved to check on the crumpled form sitting in the chair that itself sat in the center of the room. "She's breathing." The catgirl said to no one in particular.

Ruby, having already tired of watching Yang punch a very unhappy Roman into an equally stubborn window, moved to help Blake untie Weiss. "Silvia, get Vicki up here. It doesn't look like she's hurt, but we shouldn't take any chances." Ruby lifted her partner from the chair, and laid her on the ground nearby.

"She's already on her way." The silver haired girl replied. "Any second now."

As if on cue, the girl in question entered the room and immediately knelt by Weiss. "She's fine. Let's get her out of here."

"Yang, stop punching him already!" Blake sighed as Roman bounced off the window yet again.

* * *

Having succeeded in their mission, the group retreated from the office, Torchwick, Terrence, and Weiss in hand. Ruby was charged with carrying the shorter girl, and surprising no one, didn't complain at all. Winter had insisted they go back to the Schnee mansion, as Weiss needed to rest. No one argued with that idea, and after they turned the White Fang leaders over to the police, that's where they went. The Goliath had, unfortunately, been disabled in combat. Yang sent Siegfreid a message requesting he have it shipped back to Beacon.

When they got to the mansion, everyone who hadn't been there before-which was pretty much everyone-fell silent in awe. The entry foyer was made of dark stained woods, with a cliché staircase in the center, complete with plush red carpet up the middle. To the left and right were doorways to other parts of the mansion, and above them hung a large chandelier. It took them a few moments to realize the crystals of the chandelier were, in fact, Dust crystals.

Winter led them up this staircase and turned right before heading up a second, almost identical one. After travelling down a few hallways, they stopped at a door that looked very much like all the others. Every hallway had been made of the same dark wood, and every door was stained a slightly lighter color. "This is her room…" Winter mumbled. "She, uh, never liked people going inside. It'd probably be best if Silvia and her team went back down to the dining room." The girls in question silently did as suggested, and Winter led RWBY into their teammate's old bedroom.

The room itself wasn't much. The same old dark wood, same exquisite furniture. But what made this room interesting

was the doodles that covered every inch of the wall. Pieces of paper were randomly taped all over the walls of the large bedroom. Every one of them had at least one drawing, some childish, some more well drawn. It was obvious that Weiss had assembled this collection over a long period of time. "She wasn't proud of her art by any means." Winter explained, a hint of sadness crossing into her voice. "I thought it was beautiful. Why she kept it if she hated it, I don't know, but…" Winter sighed and pointed at the bed. "Lie her there. I'll have the maid bring up something to eat." The white haired girl swept out of the room as Ruby laid her partner upon the indicated bed. It was a quite beautiful bed, now that Ruby had a chance to look it over. It was a large four poster, with white curtains and white sheets. The bed itself was made of the same lighter wood that the doors were, and the posts were carved with ornate artwork depicting battles between humanity and the Grimm.

Winter returned with the maid a few minutes later. The maid left some food on a side table before politely excusing herself. The group ate in silence, hoping Weiss would wake up soon. Ruby didn't eat, however, not wanting to leave her partner's side. After an hour or so, Yang decided to go downstairs to check on the Order initiates and ensure that they hadn't done anything that would anger Siegfreid. Blake and Winter went with her, deciding that until Weiss woke up, there wasn't anything any of them could do.

Ruby stayed however. The young Huntress resolved not to leave Weiss' side until she was better.

However long that would be.

* * *

When Yang, Blake, and Winter walked into the dining room, they found team SLVR sitting in silence. None of the usually cheerful girls seemed willing to speak. They had, however, been fed-a fact that made Winter proud of the mansion's staff. The room itself was, as with every other room, built from a dark wood. The furniture was made of the same lighter colored wood as all the other furniture. The table had a long red table runner down its length, and upon the center sat a white vase of white roses.

Once the trio had taken their seats, Silvia stood. "I guess we owe you an explanation…" She said. "Where's Ruby?" Yang gently shook her head and Silvia nodded, understanding the situation all too well. "Alright. Yui, record this conversation. I have a feeling she'll want to hear it from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"Hai." Yui said.

Silvia took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "Obviously, you've noticed we look much like you-with the exception of Blake. As crazy as it sounds…" Silvia paused to sigh. "Dust dammit, the fans are going to revolt for this.

"We're from the future. A future where the White Fang won today's battle, and used those resources to win many, many more. We were sent back to stop them. Terminator style."

Yang raised her hand. "So, you're saying… That you're-"

Lily piped up from her seat next to Silvia. "Your daughters."

Silvia sighed again. "Look, I have this USB drive with all the relevant data. Our Yui put codes on it that she said would prove to your Yui that it's legit. Some of the entries were encrypted, though, for security." She tossed the item in question to Blake, who snatched it swiftly from the air. "Look it over. You'll believe me."

* * *

Ruby had long since fallen asleep in the chair by her partner when Weiss stirred. The heiress looked around for a moment, confused. "My head…" she mumbled softly, though it was enough to awaken the reaper that lay asleep just a couple feet away.

"Mmm..? Weiss, you're awake!" Ruby cried before darting over in a poof of rose petals to hug her partner.

"Who… are you?" The heiress asked. "More to the point… Who am _I_?"

* * *

**What? This was a humor fic? When? :3**

**It'll lighten up after this, don't worry. In fact, that leads me to my next point…**

_**THE EXPANDED UNIVERSE FIC PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS "WINTERASH" HAS BEEN RELEASED AS OPERATION: JUDGEMENT DAY AND CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE**_

**Operation: Judgement Day will detail the events leading up to team SLVR's mission. Hopefully it won't be crap.**

**Oh, and, for the people who called time travel already, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. You caught on too fast, I had to throw you off. Don't hate me ;-;**

**Fun fact: SLVR exists only because I wanted a Mechromancer (from Borderlands 2) style character in this. I'll let you guess who it is.**

**Return of the White Rose! I teased it way too hard in the early chapters, and then I dropped it completely. It's back, in subtle ways this time. And the Order will likely be involved this time. And Tsundere-ish-ness. And yeah.**

**I'm not overly pleased with how this chapter turned out. I'm not sure how to fix it, sadly. I'd gladly accept feedback though! I had several writing styles used in this, so… which was your favorite? Obviously, the over describing doesn't really work for constant use when the Antic Order is around. Oh, and, they still exist. I'm kicked SLVR from the spotlight for a bit.**

**Also, at RTX, Miles confirmed Winter as older… so… crap.**

**I can work with the concept art. I cannot make her older in this. It ruins a piece of plot.**

**And I already stated she was younger.**

**So.**

**Guess this is officially an AU.**

**That gives me more freedom :D**

**I'll try to work with Volume 3 as best as I can, but… Everything up to the end of Volume 2 is all I can guarantee is canon, as far as the Anticverse is concerned.**

**Long AN is long because of length of time with no update. Jokes pertaining to the Reactsverse were a tad bit dated. Sorry. **

**I do apologize for that part with Weiss, but, I have plans, and they required it. I'll try to avoid pushing the T rating again.**

**I tried to include Ruby a bit more, but… Eh… this whole chapter is crap. Whatever. Peace out peeps. Leave feedback, all that. Yada yada.**

**P.S. Remind me to feed y'all some one on one fights. Throwing White Fang goons at them doesn't work. And I don't have the patience to write a prolonged battle of many goons vs our plot armored protagonists.**


	16. Chapter 16: Exit SLVR

**Right… HI guys… I'm not dead. **

**There's no good excuse for that gap, but it was a combination of lacking time because of work, burnout from last chapter (5k words. Eek), starting work on an original story, and other stuff I'd… rather not go into. Not had a great last few days. The other 33 days were fine, though XD**

**But, hey, we're back!**

**...And I'm kicking SLVR to the curb. They were **_**kinda**_** cool, but… Ah, who am I kidding. Go away, SLVR.**

**And yes, this means the other fic is canceled. As well as non-canon. **

**They had a purpose for the plot, and that's done with. They might be back later but for now they're gone.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

"W-Weiss?" Ruby stuttered. "What's wrong?" She eyed her partner carefully, watching for any sign of amusement or other tell-tale signs of an Antic—not that she really expected Weiss to stoop to that level, as Weiss herself would put it.

There were none.

The heiress looked around, seemingly amazed by the room she was in. She apparently hadn't heard Ruby, as she provided no response to the reaper's questioning. Something caught her eye, and the white haired girl stood and shuffled over to one of the drawings on the wall. She gently pulled it down and looked it over before turning to Ruby. "This is… amazing." she said. "Did you do this?"

"Weiss, come on, knock it off." The reaper said. "You're scaring me."

"Hmm… No, I see the signature. 'Weiss Schnee.' I guess that's me then?" The heiress continued to ignore Ruby's questions—not out of spite, but out of an inability to answer them properly. Weiss walked back to the bed and sat down on it once more, before handing the leaf of paper to Ruby. It was a drawing of team RWBY, with a photograph held onto the page with a paper clip. The photo and the drawing showed the same scene; the team just after ending the last White Fang threat. _So much for that…_ Ruby thought to herself. Above each of their heads in the drawing was the symbol they had chosen for themselves: Weiss' snowflake, Yang's fiery heart, Blake's belladonna blossom, and… It appeared that Weiss had scribbled something out before drawing Ruby's rose, as there was a large inkblot above Ruby's head and under the rose.

It was quite stunning in quality, save for the scribble, which was quite careless.

"I'll be right back." Ruby said before vanishing with a rush of air and a puff of rose petals.

* * *

Yang nodded slowly as she read the transcript that Silvia had handed her. "Alright. So you say you're from the future." she said. "Prove it." This prompted Silvia to look over to Lily and nod. The sniper pulled the rifle from her back and slid it across the table to Yang, who looked it over with a shocked expression. The rifle itself was a light silver color, with red highlight lines along the barrel. The barrel was long, providing the much needed accuracy for a sniper rifle. On closer inspection, one would notice that the "barrel" was, in fact, a cylinder containing three barrels, and the highlights corresponded to the position of each barrel. "This is…"

Silvia nodded. "Solstice Rose. Summer Rose's own weapon."

"I don't usually use that." Lily said. "I have my own weapon, Honor's Loop. But Silvia insisted I bring Solstice for you." She shrugged and took a bit from the sandwich that one of the staff had brought her. "Oh, _that_ is a good sandwich."

"Yui, check locker zero four zero one for unauthorized access." Blake said, looking up from her plate of tuna.

"Negative, Blake-san." The AI chirped from Blake's Scroll. "The last access was before team SLVR would have arrived in our time."

Yang slid her hands along the familiar weapon. It was old, older than it should have been, but still in good condition. Her fingers found a switch and pressed it, turning the weapon into a large warhammer. The head was smaller than Magnhild, and didn't have a grenade launcher built in, but it was still quite imposing—more so when wielded by someone the size of Weiss, as the weapon stood about as tall as Yang, and Weiss was quite a bit shorter and a similar height to Summer. Along the side of the head, the words "Good life, good death" were engraved. _Yeah… Sure had a good run, didn't you, mom? _Yang thought to herself with a sigh. "Alright, so you haven't stolen it from Rubes' locker." She said calmly. "And the details on it are right…" Yang sighed once more and hit the switch again, turning it back into a sniper rifle, before setting it down on the table. "We have no choice but to believe you, I guess." Even as a member of the Antic Order, Yang had little experience with time travel. It was something they attempted to avoid.

"Good." Silvia said, standing. "Our work here is done." The rest of her team followed her lead, heading for the door.

"What, you're just gonna leave?" Blake asked. "All that, and you're gone?" She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair—or, as far as one can lean back in a dining room chair.

"Yes." Silvia replied. "Our job is done. We stopped the White Fang, at least for now. If they become an issue again, we'll be back." She turned to Yang, mouth open as if to say something, before stopping. "Never mind. Keep it. You knew her, I didn't. Just uh… Don't get it too close to the other one." Silvia turned around, following her team out through the door, and eventually off into the distance.

It was the moment the door closed that Ruby appeared, quite suddenly, with a rush of air and rose petals. "Yangblakecomequicksomethingswrongwithweisscomeon!" She blurted before vanishing again.

Yui sighed. "It's always something."

"You're an AI, you have it easy; stop complaining." Yang retorted.

* * *

Yang and Blake arrived at Weiss's bedroom at the same time as Winter, who was clearly just as confused as the two Beacon students. "Allow me to guess; she didn't tell you two, either?"

The Beacon students shared a look. "Are you sure she didn't say it really fast?"

Winter scoffed. "She speaks too fast."

"You don't know the half of it." Yang chuckled as she opened the door.

Inside was an odd sight. Weiss had, somehow, managed to climb to the top of her four poster bed—presumably through use of her Semblance—in what appeared to be an attempt to escape Ruby. The reaper was looking up at Weiss, trying to show her photos that she had acquired from around the Schnee mansion. "Weeeeeeeiiiiisssss." Ruby whined. "Don't you remember any of this?"

Weiss replied by ignoring the red clad girl, instead looking at the newcomers. "Please tell me you're more sane than this…" Her sentence trailed off, not sure what word to use.

"Dunce?" Yui supplied helpfully.

"Yes, that's the word I need." Weiss said. "Thank you. Now, would someone more… cognisant please explain what's happened?"

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"What do you mean, Weiss?" Winter asked. "Do you… Not remember the events at Headquarters?"

"You're making less sense than that dunce." Weiss vaguely gestured at Ruby.

Yang sighed. "This… is gonna take a while. You might want to climb down here." Weiss did so, and as she did, the other four girls sat on whatever surface they could find; Winter, of course, took the only chair in the room, while Weiss sat on the bed, with Ruby on the floor, and Yang and Blake sitting on the desk—which earned a brief glare from Winter.

* * *

An hour or two later, Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Winter had told Weiss an abridged version of Weiss's life. They'd focused mostly on the events of the last couple of days, including what they knew of her experience at the SDC. "So…" She started once they had finished. "You're telling me that I am one of the most powerful people in the Kingdom—"

"World." Winter briefly corrected.

"...right." Weiss replied. "One of the most powerful people in the world, and was captured by terrorists—despite being highly trained in combat—and they somehow caused a state of amnesia?"

"It… kinda sounds ridiculous when you put it like that." Ruby mumbled.

"Well, I haven't heard any better theories." She said. "I'll accept it, especially since I see the resemblance between Ms. Schnee, here, and myself."

Winter raised her hand. "Call me Winter, we're sisters, Weiss."

"Right. Sorry."

"If I may make a suggestion?" Yui piped up from Blake's Scroll. "I believe we should contact the SDC's cleanup crew and ask what they found in Seigfried's office. It may provide hints as to how Weiss-san lost her memory."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright. Yui, get on it." Yang said. "We've got an heiress to educate."

Blake leaned over to whisper in Yang's ear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling in Ren.

We're making her part of the Antic Order before she remembers to object."

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry. Wanted to get something out there. Not every chapter can be 5k XD**

**So, yeah. That's that. So many things have happened in the last 40 days that I can't even remember all the news I was going to talk about. Oh well. I'm going back to my hole now.**

**Peace out peeps.**


	17. Chapter 17: Heiress Apparent

_**Story arc: Epsilon Conundrum**_

**RWBY 3 HYPE!**

**We're back with another chapter! Woo!**

**I'm gonna **_**try**_** to release after episodes go public on the RT website. No guarantee that will actually happen, kinda like this chapter. Sorry. I'm really irresponsible with my writing XD**

**If you're wondering what will be used in this story from Volume 3, the answer is: Anything that doesn't conflict with what's already been set forward. I.E. Winter being older, Siegfried not being a nice guy, etc, are not things for this. **

**Ooblek talks in run-on sentences because **_**he talks in run-on sentences.**_** It makes sense and I'm not too lazy to type the proper punctuation.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY. I wouldn't, and don't, do it justice.**

**Right, let's get on with this before I ramble much longer. Onwards and upwards!**

* * *

"And you're sure she didn't tell you what was so important?" Pyrrha asked Ren as they approached the Schnee Mansion. It was quite an elegant building, if one was honest. It somehow managed to fuse gothic style architecture with modern, giving it a unique appearance not seen in other parts of Remnant.

"She did not." He replied simply. "You know how Yang is. She doesn't communicate about antics over the Dustweb." He stopped in front of the door and turned to face Pyrrha. Jaune and Nora would be along shortly, but they were gathering supplies to create caches of antic gear in and around the mansion. "All I know is it involves Weiss. And if she called us in, it must be big."

"Does this not seem fishy to you, Ren?" The swordswoman asked. "Ruby told us Weiss' memories were gone, but Yang calls us in on an antic? That seems… wrong."

"It's not strictly against Antic Order regulations." Ren said. "Of course, my info comes from Zombi, and he's not necessarily the best source of info."

Suddenly, the door opened and hit Ren in the back of the head. He stumbled forward before turning around and coming face to face with Weiss' younger sister. "Hello, Winter." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh dear." she said. "Are you okay? I didn't know you were out here or I would've been more careful."

"I'm fine." He replied. "Pyrrha and I are here to see Yang. Is she here?"

"Oh, yes, come on inside." She moved out of the way, allowing the Order members to enter into the grand foyer. "She's in the dining room, down the hall to the left." Winter said.

Ren bowed slightly. "Thanks."

* * *

"Okay, Weiss," Yang said as she walked into the room, trailed by Ren. "You remember a couple days ago when I said I was bringing some friends of mine to help you replace some of your memories?"

"Uh… No."

"Good!" Yang said. "Because I didn't. Lesson one, expect the unexpected." She pulled aside a curtain, revealing a chalkboard upon which those words had been written. "This is Ren. Ren, you know who this is."

"Hello again, Weiss." Ren nodded.

"Right!" Said Yang suddenly. "Let's begin!"

* * *

_Back at Beacon…_

Ooblek sighed contentedly as he set his coffee down on his desk. It was a good day; No students had destroyed the cafeteria, there were no mecha battles, Port wasn't challenging him to competition on the shooting range. In fact, the Antic Order—whom he had no quarrel with, seeing as their damage to his property was minor or easily repaired by Glynda's Semblance—were almost all in Atlas right now.

Except for a few.

As the teacher got comfortable in his chair, there was a knock at the door at the top of the student desks, prompting another sigh from the Hunter. "Enter."

Out came a familiar form, though only from tales in fear told around the mech stove. The most dangerous member of the Vale chapter of the Antic Order.

Zwei, the Welsh Corgi.

Ozpin gulped. "Hello, er, Zwei." He said to the dog as it crossed the room. "What can I do for you?" The corgi replied with a series of explanatory yips and yaps, spinning a tale of memory loss, investigation, terrorism, and the like. "Miss Schnee has lost her memory and needs our help regaining it? Excellent! I have needed a chance to get out of the Academy for a few hours to refresh my mind! A doctor can only stare at the same walls for so long before their mind begins to numb. So where are we off to?" Another series of barks and woofs explained to the Prof—er, Doctor—that they would be heading to Atlas and meeting with Ruby Rose and Weiss' sister, Winter. "Right let's get going then!" The green haired man scooped the corgi up off the floor and zipped out the door, rushing off to Atlas.

* * *

_A few minutes later, in Atlas…_

Ruby and Winter were just outside the SDC headquarters, watching the cleanup crew at work. "Ruby…" Winter started. "Never mind. It's not my place."

"What's up?" Ruby replied.

Winter sighed. "What is my sister to you?" She blurted out suddenly. "You stayed in her room after we got her home, you carried her all the way to the mansion, you just about didn't leave her side for the entire day after she woke up…"

Ruby blanched and looked away from the other girl. "Is that not what you for your partner?" She replied cautiously.

"The academy in Atlas doesn't do partners, per sey." Said Winter. "They stress individualism in a unit. I don't… really know my team very well." The white haired girl let out a sigh and turned to face Ruby. "You didn't answer my question."

Ruby was saved from having to reply, however, as a gush of wind nearly knocked the two of them over. Several of the cleanup crew did, in fact, get toppled, and unleashed a series of curses. "Hello my dears fine morning isn't it?" Ooblek said in his usual manner—so fast it was nearly unintelligible. From the doctor's arms, Zwei yipped his own greeting at the Huntresses.

"Doctor… Ooblek?" Asked Ruby, confusion apparent in her voice. "We called Zwei just a few minutes ago, how are you already here?"

"Ah yes see I realized that taking an airship would be immeasurably slower than simply running here. I should have arrived approximately two seconds sooner than I did however I wasted valuable time running to the airship docks before realizing how slow they truly are." The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose, having forgotten there was a corgi in his arms. The dog in question fell to the floor and proceeded to jump onto Ruby's head. "Now that we're here shall we proceed with the investigation?"

"I… Suppose we should." Winter said, sparing a glance at Ruby. The reaper shrugged before reaching up to remove the corgi from her head. "Where should we start first, Professor?"

Ooblek's eyes narrowed. "Doctor." He grumbled. "I do believe we should start with the police who dealt with the investigation and ask what they found seeing as any evidence located within the building will have been destroyed already."

"Sound good to me!" Ruby replied, starting off in that direction, only for Ooblek to zip past her. "Or… you could go…" She mumbled.

Winter moved to stand beside the reaper with a sigh. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Ruby started walking in the other direction, towards the shopping district. "C'mon, he'll find us when we're done, apologize profusely for forgetting we're not that fast, and then do it again."

They walked in silence for a moment, save for Zwei barking at butterflies, before Winter spoke up again. "Isn't your Semblance speed?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you go that fast?"

"Not in a million years." Ruby said. "I heard he got the previous generation of the Antic Order—your father, my father, and some of the others—to invent Dust infused coffee to make him faster. I won't go anywhere near it."

"I see." Winter replied. The rest of the journey was held in silence, despite Winter knowing that Ruby still hadn't answered her question.

* * *

_Back at the Schnee mansion…_

Yang handed the object to Weiss. It appeared to be a long, grey metal tube with a rifle grip towards one end. On the side was a yellow warning label that said 'do not point at self.' "Weiss, do you know what this is?"

"How would I?" The heiress replied, only a little sarcastically.

"Good answer!" Yang exclaimed. "We'll make Order material of you yet. Ren, would you care to explain what this is?"

Ren nodded and picked up his own. "This is a cosplay cannon." He said. "They were used in the Great Antic War of the Reactsverse. However, they were never invented in our world." He opened the top of the tube and pulled out a tightly packed bundle of clothing, which was wrapped in plastic. Looking at it, Weiss couldn't make out the pieces, but there didn't seem to be much in the way of fabric actually inside. "A few of our… Contacts in the Order smuggled them in for us. The basic premise is non-lethal, yet still devastating. Death by lack of modesty. These bundles of clothing are skimpy cosplays of various things. Fairies, vampires, Catwoman. You name it, it's an option."

"That seems… Less than honorable." The heiress said. "But, then again, pranks must have their own code of honor. Right?"

Ren nodded. "We'll cover the Concordat another time." He said as he tossed Weiss a bundle of fabric. "For now, we're have a little supervised hands-on training for you."

"Ren?" Yang asked. "Who are we messing with? We're the only ones here, aren't we?"

"You're forgetting Pyrrha." The ninja said. "Weiss, I want you to go out into the mansion, find Pyrrha—she's the one wearing arm-"

"Wait." Weiss interrupted. "Not Pyrrha _Nikos_? The winner of the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row? The one on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes boxes?"

"...Yeah…" Said Yang, a tone of confusion preying on her usual upbeat attitude. "That's something you remember?"

Weiss nodded. "It seems so. Strange."

"Regardless, I want you to find Pyrrha and shoot her with the cosplay cannon." Ren continued. "You're friends, she'll understand. Probably."

"Alright." Weiss replied. She stood up and loaded the cannon, only fumbling with it a little. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Weiss walked slowly through the house, something ingrained deeper than memory taking over, making her be cautious. She guessed it might be the training she had supposedly gone through, but pushed away the thought. Right now there was only her mission. Find a world renowned fighter and shoot her with a non-lethal weapon.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted Pyrrha sitting in a chair, facing away. She had a laptop and appeared to be looking over some kind of blueprints.

Weiss leveled the weapon at the other woman, pulled the trigger and…

Nothing.

The clothing collapsed in a pile on the floor behind Pyrrha, who audibly sighed. "My Semblance is polarity, and my armor is metal." She said. "Lesson one, expect the unexpected."

"Wh-" Weiss managed to get out before Yang jumped out of a cabinet at the far end of the room and shot the heiress with a cosplay cannon. The heiress looked down and immediately blushed. However it worked—which was truly inexplicable—she was now dressed solely in a skimpy fairy outfit, complete with wings and leaves in her hair. "Pranked by pranksters. What did I expect?"

It was at that moment Ruby and Winter entered the room. 'Hey, guys, what's goin-" Ruby stopped short, eyes fixed on Weiss. She realized belatedly she was staring and shook her head. "Uh, you know, I left something I need upstairs. I'll be back!" She yelled as she ran off, trying to hide a nose bleed.

"Weiss, what on Remnant are you wearing?" Winter asked. "What's going on here?"

The room collectively sighed. "It's a long story." They said, nearly in unison.

* * *

**I, uh, made a lot of throwbacks here. XD**

**There was the professor/doctor thing. Not really a throwback, but still applicable.**

**Then the cosplay cannons. That was over a year ago for sure, possibly two? I'd have to check when Weiss Reacts volume 1 ended.**

**Then the thing at the end of the Yellow Trailer. "*sigh* It's a long story."**

**I probably made others but oh well.**

**Peace out peeps**


End file.
